Between The Lines
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Stoney Brook was known for their intense curriculum. Six of the highest scorers of the entrance exam are roomed together. Will they stand together? Or fall divided. Can our six protagonists from different corners of the world face the horrors of an all boy boarding school?
1. Fate's Web

Light set his bag on a bunk among others. The room was a standard dorm room with six bunks, three on each side of the room, each bunk having its own desk, armoire and chest at the foot of the bed. Modern Victorian in style, which didn't surprise him given the school's reputation. It appears he's the first of his new roommates to arrive. Light unpacked his bags, hung his school new school uniform.

As he unpacked his belongings, a boy with bright white hair came in and stared at him momentarily. Light had chosen then bed closest to the bathroom, the other boy, on the other hand, picked the bed closest to the door. He went about silently unpacking his things without saying a word to Light, which wasn't minded. "At least he keeps to himself." Light thought to himself with a smirk. "Hopefully, the rest will be that way."

Stoney Brook Boarding School. It was three hours north of London and miles from any small town. The campus was huge, brilliant green grass and a distinct fog. Light had noticed the fog once they entered the countryside. Though, anxious to be away from home, England might have been a little too far from home. Excited to meet his roommates, the only people in the world applying for the school that supposedly matched his intellect. Light walked over to the new comer and gave him a charming smile, holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Light Yagami."

The boy never glanced back at him, "Nate, Nate Rivers."

Light started to withdraw his hand before it was grasped firmly, "Mihael, just call me Mello. So, you're from Japan? I'm only guessing by the name. Supposedly, were the brightest of our generation."

Light smiled relieved at the blonde's actions and returned the handshake. "Supposedly." He looked over the young boy, who had icy blue eyes and wore mostly leather. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, I'll have to make nice with the guys here if I want to have an easier time here." He thought behind a pleasant smile.

Mello threw his stuff on the bed across from Light. "Supposedly we're all from different countries, I'm from Germany, you're from Japan… Jeez, all we need now is a fucking Russian…" He laughed, "Hey! Albino! You ain't from Russia are you?"

Nate looked up and grimaced, "As a matter of fact… No. I'm Swedish."

Mello snapped his fingers, "There goes my history reference…"

Nate smirked, "But, I am half Russian…"

Mello pumped his arms, "Fuck yeah! WWII!"

Light smirked uncomfortably, "Well, at least he's trying to break tension…" The hair on the back of his neck stood when another young man walked behind him.

Mello looked up from his stuff and eyed the man who set his stuff on the bed next to him, "You the American?"

The boy with messy onyx hair nodded slowly and took a long drag off his lit cigarette, "How'd you guess?"

Mello shrugged, "The way you carry yourself. And you walked through a dorm with a lit cigarette… If my assessment is correct before meeting anyone, you're a trouble maker." Mello grinned and snatched his cigarette taking a deep hit of it and handed it back, "We'll get along flawlessly, if it's true."

The boy smirked and looked at Light, his brilliant red eyes studied him for a moment. Light felt a lump in his throat, but put forth a smile regardless. He arched an eyebrow and smiled back, "My original judgement of you was incorrect. Come here, talk to me. You're the second highest scorer right?"

Light sat on his bed and shook his head, "Tied."

He turned around and brushed the hair from his face and smiled, "That makes me second then. My name is Beyond, you?"

Light chuckled, "Light." He smiled slightly and thought to himself, "For some reason, I like him. Maybe because he's so casual… Or, maybe because he's a mystery. I guess I'll figure that out."

Another boy came in holding a map up, "Fucking finally. This place is a goddamned maze." A boy with fiery red hair sat his things on the bed next to Light and started setting up immediately. Light glanced over to Beyond and Mello who were grinning at each other.

Beyond turned around and started unpacking after flicking the cigarette out of the third story window. Mello cleared his throat, "Hey! What's your name?"

The red head hung his head, "Call me, Matt."

Mello frowned slightly, "What's your real name though, mines Mihael… Everyone calls me Mello…"

He turned around and moved his orange goggles, "Mail…"

Nate looked up from a book from his bed, "Saturdays."

The red head shook his head, "That's my name."

Beyond stopped and stared at him, "Join the weird name group. Don't be ashamed, but would you rather be called Matt?"

The boy nodded, "I hate my real name."

Beyond smirked, "Matt it is. I'm Beyond, the handsome stranger next to you is Light, and that weirdo on the other side of me is Nate."

Nate gave him a critical stare, "I'm not a weirdo…"

Beyond chuckled, "Sure you are. We all tied for top score on the hardest boarding schools entrance exam. Don't worry about it. We're all weird in our own ways." Beyond winked at Matt and turned to his things.

Matt blinked a couple of times and chuckled, blushing slightly, "Forward much?"

Light shrugged, "He's American."

Matt nodded, "Makes sense. I'm from Ireland."

A haunched figure stood in the doorway and silently shuffled to the other bed closets to the door and silently set his single bag on the bed, he pulled his laptop out and hung his school uniforms. He put a minimal amount of clothes in the chest at the end of the bed and said nothing to anyone.

Mello opened his mouth to talk and the boy raised his hand up towards him, "L. I'm English. As in British. I'm not here to make friends. And before you ask, yes. L is my full and first name."

All the boys blinked at each other and went back amongst their unpacking.


	2. Dangerous Minds

Light sat reading the rules and regulations, Beyond plopped on his bed next to him and pulled out the book, "Shall we see how many rules I can break in the first week?"

Light laughed at him and pulled his schedule out. "Seems like we have one class every week."

Mello chuckled as he took a bite of his chocolate bar, "All the longer to procrastinate the homework."

Near narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Light. Turn to page 80."

Light turned his book to 80, "Students who break the rules or regulations will not be suspect to being expelled out of the school, rather put on probation and have all liberties removed…" Light looked up at Beyond, "So… It's a high class prison."

Beyond laid on his stomach and kicked his feet into the air, "Ew… That seems less fun now."

Near curled his hair around his finger, "If I'm reading this right… The only way to be dismissed from the school is, if you graduate… No wonder they have a 100% graduation rate from enrollment."

Matt quietly sat playing his PSP, his stomach growled loudly. He looked up quickly and blushed, "I haven't eaten…"

"Food sounds like a fantastic idea… I'm famished!" Beyond stood up and stretched, "Shall we find the dining hall?"

Matt held up the map and smiled. "I'll navigate!"

Beyond smiled and glanced around the room, "We're a group of oddballs… This is essentially an ivy league high school… So, should we stick together? I mean, at least until we can all get settled with a group of friends."

Near looked up, "So, an alliance?"

Beyond tapped his chin, "Smart creepy kids? Making an alliance to survive? Seems legit."

Light scoffed, "I'm not creepy!"

Mello frowned, "We'll lose Light as soon as anyone else sees him, he's normal… Ish." He grinned at the last part making Light laugh.

L rolled his eyes from his laptop. Beyond stood behind him, "Hey. You've bound to be hungry too, what do you say? Tolerate us, until us less independent creeps can be more comfortable?"

L sighed and shut his laptop, "Very well." The other boys stared in astonishment. "I am very hungry."

"That's the spirit!" Beyond chuckled as everyone put their shoes on.

They filed out of the room and talked amongst themselves while following Matt and Mello. They rounded the corner, "Okay, the dining hall should be down the hall to the left."

Mello smiled and bumped into a stocky but tall young man, "Wow! Look at the fresh meat! This new freshman class is a joke. All of them are dweebs. And what the fuck is this?" He gently tugged at Mello's clothes, "What are you some kind of faggot?"

This instantly got the attention of Beyond and Light, both narrowing their eyes towards the larger guy. Near mused to himself, "Would it matter?"

"Uh. Yeah. What kind of—" He froze instantly at the feeling of Beyond's hand on his shoulder that he trailed across his back to the other shoulder with a sadistic smile.

"Hmm… Fresh meat…" His eyes met the taller male's, "Are you sure that you aren't the meat in someone else's eyes?" He leaned in a little closer to him and winked at the group, "I don't normally swing for the beefy, jock asshole type… But I could… Maybe… Make an acceptation." His eyes seemed to glow in the light.

Light walked up to the upperclassman, "Seems you're a little outnumbered… perhaps you may want to apologize for your homophobic words… See, Beyond here, he's American."

He smirked at Light, "And, I'm not picky… I'll fuck anything that walks."

L pressed his index finger to his bottom lip slightly amused, thinking. "They make a remarkable team… Dangerous minds I've allied myself with."

The upperclassman went pale at Light's next words, "As far as I see it… It's our word, defenseless, lost freshman, who aren't wise to the ways of the world against yours… No one would even know what happened to you…" He flashed an innocent smile.

The boy quickly retreated, "Fuck you guys! You'll pay for this!"

Light gave a cheerful smile and a wave, and Matt grinned, "Well… I'll be damned."

Mello looked down and sighed, "Thanks guys, you didn't have to do that."

Beyond and Light shifted a triumphant smirk to each other. "Hey, nobody picks on any of my friends." Beyond folded his arms.

L looked up, "Are you really?"

Beyond arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Wanna find out?"

L's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, "No."

Light laughed and threw an arm around Beyond, "Well I could careless if you are! That was awesome!"

Beyond laughed and set his arm around Light's shoulders, "Only 'cause I had kick ass back up!"

Matt's stomach growled much louder this time making him chuckle, "Still hungry…"


	3. Divisions Strength

They walked into the dining hall to be met with critical stares and whispers, Beyond smirked to the others, "Making friends already!" He winked and Mello chuckled.

The bully from before approached them with two more big guys. Light arched an eyebrow at them as they watched them grab their dinner. L sighed, "No cake?"

The serving attendant smiled, "On weekdays there is cake for dessert, but on weekends it's just jello."

L sighed and hung his head, reluctantly taking the jello cup. The bully snatched it off of his tray and smirked, "Thanks, freak."

Light furrowed his brow and nodded to Beyond, who smirked deviously, "Ever play American football, Light?" Light returned the smirk and nodded. "I'm going long!" Beyond slammed into the bully knocking him off balance and Light snatched the jello cup from him, turned and threw a long pass. Beyond jumped onto a chair, then onto the table and ran down it leaping into the air and catching the jello cup. He shook it back and forth with a huge grin, "Come on guys, let's sit outside! Let's enjoy the weather while we have the chance."

Mello set Light's tray down and Matt set Beyond's down, "Damn guys."

Beyond lit a cigarette and handed L his jello cup, sitting himself between Mello and Light, "Told you. Nobody fucks with my friends. Nice fucking throw though!" An older man leaned in the doorway of the dining terrace and cleared his throat. All their smiles but Beyond's faded quickly. "Let me guess, don't run inside, or on tables… I didn't step on anyone's food though." He smirked defiantly and took a long drag of his cigarette.

The man chuckled, "You got a fire in you. You're quick with your legs and your mouth. And you!" He pointed at Light he flinched and looked down to the table, "What an arm!" The coach pulled a chair up to their table and flicked the cherry out of Beyond's cigarette. "I want to make an offer for you guys to try out for our athletic division."

Beyond stared at his cigarette irritatedly and Light sighed. L looked up from his jello, "You should do it. It will establish you into the school more." Both Beyond and Light stared at L in shock, "I, personally, am interested in their competitive academic division."

Matt smiled, "We should all join stuff, it's not like we don't all have the same classes, we can help each other with schooling." Nate nodded a contemplative expression on his face.

Beyond shifted a glance to Light, "I'll do it if you do…"

Light nodded, "Alright, when's the try out?"

The coach smiled, "You're in. The display you two just out on was enough to impress me. So at the club fair this evening come on over and I'll introduce you to them team. You'll be on the Junior Varsity."

Mello's eyes lit up, "Is there a drama club? I love acting."

The coach chuckled and ruffled Mello's hair, "Naturally. See you kids there tonight then." He walked back into the hall.

Beyond watched him closely, "Hmm, divisions?"

Nate twirled his hair, "Won't make us any less of the alliance we are, in fact, it will make us stronger to have various groups with us."

Light sat back in his chair with an apple, "He's right."

* * *

They found themselves among a bunch of groups trying to recruit the new freshman. They were separated into divisions and then smaller groups among that. The coach waved excitedly at Beyond and Light. They looked at each other and shrugged, "Alright. We'll meet at the door afterwards." They all nodded and went separate ways.

* * *

Light and Beyond waited by the door talking among themselves, waiting for the others. "Too bad you can only join one division."

Beyond smirked, "Yeah, I'm a badass actor too."

Light smirked, "Really? So. Humor me, was what you did to that kid in the hall true or not? But yeah, I would have liked to give L a run for his money."

Beyond smiled shallowly, "Only one way to find out, Light."

Light chuckled, "Color me curious, but, I think I'll watch from a safe distance."

Beyond let out a loud cackle as Mello bounced up to them, "Theatrical and arts division! Hell yeah!"

"Way to go." Beyond slapped hands with Mello and L shuffled over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"You alright, L?" Light gave a soft smile, to which L furrowed his eyebrows and bit his thumbnail.

"Mm, yes, thank you, for the concern, Light, I'm apparently good enough to be in their Varsity academics team." L shifted his glance to the floor.

Matt and Nate walked up, "So, technology division for us. Turns out were both whizzes with computers."

Beyond smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Well, alright!"


	4. Letters Home

Light's letter home:

 _Hey guys! I'm doing great here at school, I have awesome roommates, the campus is huge! I've been accepted into the athletic division of the school, I'm sure dad would have rather had me join the academic division, but, apparently, I have a great throwing arm, what's nice about these divisions in you have the opportunity to earn scholarships to college. I joined with another student from my dorm room, he's… Interesting to say the least, but we get along._

 _Mom, I don't think you'll have to worry about me being lonely here. I've made good friends, and I think they're the first group of people I've ever actually liked being around. I hope that, one day, I can introduce you guys to them._

 _Love always,_

 _Raito._

* * *

L's letter home:

 _Watari,_

 _It appears, I, yet again, have found the misfit toys. Albeit, they're a strange bunch they have this desire to want to be around me, I find this fascinating, I've given them no reason to want to do so._

 _There's an 85% chance that they are all clinically insane. The likelihood that we will all stay friends throughout the years is abysmal. But, nevertheless, until then, I will, with relish, endure their company._

 _I have also taken the liberty to join the competitive academics division, as to keep my deductive reasoning sharp._

 _-L._

* * *

Nate's letter home:

 _Lorita, remember when you said if I wasn't more social I'd never make friends? To prove a fact, that I have indeed made friends, I have enclosed a photo of all of us after the Club Fair. And before you accuse me of only making friends with my roommates, I assure you, this wasn't my idea._

 _They're overall friendly and highly defensive of each other. Don't worry, other than a boy named Beyond, they're innocent enough… I have yet much spectating to do on him… He is interesting..._

 _In this picture you'll see six of us… Yes, that's a smile! Don't you dare judge me. You know me, I'm on the far right of the photo, the one in the center crushing me into a hug with his arm and smug grin, is Light… He's friendly. The one next to him, his name is L, yes, seriously, that's his name. He's quiet, very introverted, doesn't do a lot of talking or smiling. In the row behind us, the one in the center pulling the other two into the picture, that's Beyond, he's… As I stated previously, interesting. I have a feeling he'll be the glue that keeps us together. The one on his right with a goofy smile, his name is Mihael, but he likes to be called Mello… Which I find strange, it's a polar opposite of his personality. And on the other side is Matt, his name is Mail… I don't blame him for wanting a nickname._

 _Tell mom and dad, that I love them both… But, I'm still mad at them._

 _As always,_

 _Nate._

* * *

Matt's letters home:

 _Sargent,_

 _I made it to school with ease, finding my room was another matter. I have allied myself with an interesting group. We all tied for the top score on the entrance exam. I have joined the technology group with a boy named Nate. I start this following week._

 _I will report back with more information as it comes…_

 _I love you dad,_

 _Mail._

-x-

 _Mom,_

 _I miss you, I hope heaven is everything you dreamed of. I'm having a blast with my new friends, they're great people, I joined a club with one of my roommates, he's a pretty cool dude. Remember when you told me, that in life there will be people who make you strong?_

 _I think I found them,_

 _Love,_

 _Your Matty._

* * *

Mello's letter home:

 _Hey, mom, dad, James, Sophie, Ana, Tommy and Dean!_

 _I made it! I told you I wouldn't get lost! But, it seems I can't escape this little brother curse I have, we're all the same age in my dorm room but I already feel like the little brother. I got great friends, don't worry about me. I joined the theatrical group, so like you said dad, I'll use my talents more constructively. I might even get a scholarship! If I'm good enough…_

 _Anyway, Dean, you don't have to worry about me getting picked on… My new roommates Light and Beyond, they look out for me._

 _I'll keep in touch,_

 _Mihael_

* * *

Beyond's letter home:

 _Mrs. Grant,_

 _I promised I would write, I suppose I should do this every week so you're not worried. I did like you said, I made nice with the other boys in my dorm. And, you were right, it was easier than I thought. I suspect they'll help me keep my grades up. I joined the athletic teams with another boy named, Light. I'm glad you talked to me before I left. As the director of the shelter you didn't have to. But I appreciate it. It was more than mom did._

 _By the way, if you see her… Can you tell her I love her? And, that I miss her?_

 _Before you worry, yes, I'm eating, and I'm glad you gave me to opportunity to take that test. I think I'll be able to break free of that lifestyle that mom lives._

 _Thank you._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Beyond._


	5. L's Ghost Hunt

L sat at his computer quietly tapping away at his keyboard. He stopped momentarily and sighed before standing to go to the bathroom. He wasn't surprised to see Nate reading with a small light on his book but the others were fast asleep.

As he walked out of the bathroom he froze and pointed to the hallway. "Ghost!" He quickly dove into Light's bed shaking.

"What the!" Light jumped startled at L's closeness, "What the hell?!"

L gave a sheepish smile, "I think, I found a ghost."

Light narrowed his eyes, it wasn't uncommon knowledge at this point, Light detested being awoken before he needed to. Everyone was sure L would sometimes annoy Light intentionally. But he seemed shaken. "Your diet consists of 98% sugar and you hardly ever sleep… You're probably hallucinating."

Nate lowered his book, "No. I've seen it previously. I just assumed it was because I was tired and I would go to sleep."

Light hung his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

L smiled, "Unless Light will let me sleep in his bed, I need to get to the bottom of this."

"For the love of…" Light groaned irritatedly, "Fine."

L blinked a few times in confusion. "You'll let me sleep in your bed?"

Light growled and shouted, "Absolutely not!"

Beyond groaned and threw his pillow at the two, "Shut up!"

Nate opened the chest at the end of the bed, "Well? Let's go find L's ghost." Light pouted as L dragged him from his bed.

* * *

Beyond sat next to Light in class, "Dude. You look like a train wreck." He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and held the pack up to Light, "Want one? It'll help keep you awake. I always have to chew gum in chemistry."

Light smiled weakly and took a piece, "Thanks… L kept me up all night with Nate…"

Beyond arched an eyebrow, "And you let him?"

Light grumbled, "He seemed pretty stirred up. So. I'm stuck on a wild ghost chase… Of which, probably doesn't even exist."

Mello leaned forward, "You don't believe in ghosts?" Light shook his head and Mello smirked, "So, why would you let L keep you up?"

Matt looked up from his book, "Do you like him or something?"

Light stared at Matt blankly, "I'm going to ignore that you said that. I don't know, he seemed kind of scared."

Beyond snapped as the teacher walked in, "I got it. Today is Friday, we go on weekend, we'll stay up tonight and figure this out, that way you can sleep and L can keep his insomniactic ways to himself."

Light chuckled, "That isn't even a word."

Beyond grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, "Is now."

The teacher cleared her throat and began her class.

* * *

Later that night, after the club meetings and practices, they all met up in their room, the sun was beginning to set. "First. Homework. I don't care if Satan himself kicks the door down and says 'I'm your ghostie!' I need to keep my studies up." Beyond sat himself on the floor in front of his bed.

Light nodded and sat down next to Beyond and pulled his book out. The others chuckled with the exception of L. He sat staring at him computer. "I already finished the homework."

Beyond shut his book and looked up at Light who had slumped over and fell asleep. He smiled softly and copied his answers down in Light's book. He put his hand on Light's shoulder and gently shook it, "Sleeping beauty? Wake up."

Light startled awake with a snort. "I'm sorry. I normally get a solid eight hours in… I'm not used to this three hour business." He looked down at his book.

Beyond grinned, "Right. Let's get going then."

Beyond stood up and pulled his uniform shirt over his head. "Jeez, Beyond!" Nate scolded.

Beyond blinked, "What?! It's not like I have anything to be ashamed of! And, it's not like our anatomy is different…" He smirked, "Or, I should hope not. Because, if it is, I'm out." Light laughed changing into some sweatpants.

L shuffled into the bathroom, "No point in bickering with them, they shower in the same shower as twenty other guys."

Matt chuckled, "Jocks."

Beyond cackled, "Maybe so. But! At any rate, I still have nothing to be ashamed of."

Light snickered, "Or any sense of shame, even if you did."

Beyond nodded and pointed at Light, "Bingo."

* * *

All the lights on the campus were turned off simultaneously. They stood by the door waiting for the last of the night checks to be completed. Beyond nodded and they all exited the room, "Alright. We should spread out. Groups of two. I'll go with Nate."

Nate sneered, "Why?"

Beyond flicked his forehead, "Because, a fly could kick your ass. Best bring some muscle." He flashed a confident smile. Causing Nate to roll his eyes. "Mm… Matt and Mello, they'd make a good team, and well. Light, L seems to want to work with you… Otherwise, he would have dove into Mello's bed." He chuckled.

Light yawned, "Whatever. Let's go find your ghost." L pressed his index finger to his lower lip and followed silently.

* * *

Nate and Beyond walked down the halls quietly talking to each other, "What's the real reason you picked me?"

Beyond stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Light is the only one L talks to openly. Sure, he'll talk to you if you initiate the conversation, but he actually seeks Light out. I think his crush is cute. And Light probably swings that way, I mean, at least he should, just to do justice to his last name."

Nate stared at him confused, "Last name?"

Beyond slapped his forehead, "Spell his name backwards."

Nate blinked a couple times, "Yagami… Imagay…" His eyes widened and busted out laughing. Beyond smirked and continued down the hall.

* * *

Matt and Mello stood in the lobby, "Matt, why are we here?"

Matt put his hands in his pockets, "Stand by the front door. I don't want to chase anything outside."

Mello tilted his head and stood by the door, "Uh… Alright."

* * *

Light yawned again and stopped and waited for L, who was admiring the art work on the wall. "Thank you."

Light tiredly smiled, "For what?"

L gave him an analytical stare, "Humoring me." He walked up to Light and set his hand on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up."

Light shook his head, "It's fine. It's what friends are for."

"Friends?" L gave a tiny smile.

Light chuckled, "Of course."

"You guys are my very first friends." L said monotonously.

Light sighed, "You guys are the first friends I actually like being around."

L smirked, his eyes shifted behind Light and widened, "Ghost!"

Light turned around and darted after the figure. Taking sharp turns the figure tried to elude Light, who was hot on its heels. L quietly shuffled after him.

* * *

Matt perked up, "Get ready."

Mello arched an eyebrow as Beyond and Nate stopped in the doorway, "We heard a scream."

Matt watched his watch, "It was L." As he finished speaking Light came through the door directly behind the figure, who darted and weaved around the others, before being tackled to the ground by Light. "Hmm, Light. You're faster than you look, I didn't think you'd get here for another minute."

L stopped in the opposing doorway as Beyond and Nate. Mello walked over and yanked the sheet off a boy. "Not funny!"

Matt chuckled, "So. L is afraid of ghosts… And this kid figured him out. What's your name?"

The boy growled, "None of your business, freshman! Let go of me!"

Light glared at the boy, "Not until after he hits you."

The boy looked up to be met with a hard right hook from Beyond, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

The boy squirmed with his eye already darkening, "Alright, alright! I got paid to walk around and act like a ghost! The Dean's son has access to everyone's files, he said it would be fun, or I could get my ass kicked."

Mello grabbed the boys shirt collar, "We're not going to kick your ass, are we, Light?"

Light smiled darkly, "Noo, we'd never do that."

* * *

The boys returned to their room and collapsed in their beds, "That was fun!" Mello cheered.

Light smiled looking out his window to the new flag. "Sure. For us."

The boy hung helplessly from the flag pole by his pants crying.


	6. Matt's Fort

The lightning lit the dorm room up with several bright bursts accompanied by loud cracks of thunder. With a deafening roar all power to the campus was cut. Beyond smirked at L, "Only a matter of time now… You and that laptop…"

"Yes. But, there is the possibility that the power will return before my battery dies." L stated dryly.

Nate sighed, "A low possibility. We're in the middle of no where, we aren't a priority of the power companies as we're on weekend."

"But still, a possibility." He continued monotonously.

Light put a pillow over his head, "Leave him alone guys. If it dies, it dies, if it doesn't, good for him."

Mello sat next to Matt who was hugging his knees flinching at the thunder. "You alright, Matt?" He nodded quickly but stiffened at the lightning flashes.

Beyond watched Mello and Matt momentarily before harassing L again, "If it dies. Let's make a bet. If it dies, you have to actually talk to us. And, while it lives we'll leave you alone. Completely."

L watched Beyond's silhouette for a moment, "Very well. If it dies, I'll be reduced to that regardless… Or, make a faulty attempt at sleeping."

Another loud crack and bright flash made Matt jump and squeak. Light sat up and put his feet on the floor, "Matt, seriously, are you alright?"

Matt shook his head quickly, "I hate storms."

Light sighed, "You want to know what my and my mom did when I used to be afraid of storms?"

Matt looked up curiously, "You used to be afraid of them too?"

Light chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, of course, I'm a control freak, you can't control what happens in a storm, even as a kid I was like that… But, my mom, me and my sister would build forts to 'hide' from the storm."

Matt smiled brightly, "Can we do that?"

Light smiled, "Sure, we'll push a couple of beds together, find some really long blankets…"

Beyond was already up, "On it. The service closet has California kings. I'll just pick the lock, I'll be back."

Nate looked up, "No one else is disturbed about what he just said?" L quietly smiled behind his laptop screen.

Light glanced around the room and snapped, "We'll use our brooms to hold it up… We may need more though. I don't think a single broomstick will hold up a heavy blanket."

Nate stood up and helped Light. "I have duct tape in my chest."

Light stared at him, "I'm more concerned about you having duct tape over Beyond lock picking the janitor's closet." Nate smirked.

Light unscrewed the broom heads from their posts and handed two sticks to Nate for him to duct tape together and to one corner of Matt's bed. Mello gave Light's bed a single shove, pushing it up to Matt's. Nate taped the two end legs together then climbed under the bed and taped the head legs together. Beyond walked in with a huge blanket. "Oh… We'll need more posts…" He dropped the blanket over L and ran back into the hallway.

L sighed at looked at his battery which read 98%, he then gave his back up power source a passing glance. But never moved the blanket.

Beyond came running in with six more brooms and started removing the broom heads. Nate started taping them together and to the two beds as he was handed them. Mello sat next to Matt with a comforting smile, "Storms scare me, too." He lied, it was an obvious lie, but Matt smiled anyway.

Beyond smiled and yanked the blanket off L spinning him in his chair slightly, "Sorry." He threw the blanket over the posts and it hung, Light pulled the other side and they straightened it over them. L watched with a tiny smile and turned back to his computer and continued to type. "Hey, Light, help me with stealing all the pillows." Light nodded and ran to the closet with him.

They came back into the room carrying large downed pillows and tossed them under the sheet, successfully hitting both boys under the sheet. Nate chuckled and took one in and clocked Mello on top of the head with it. All of them laughed loudly. Beyond nudged Light, "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

Light smiled and climbed into the blanket, "Better?" He gave a cheerful smile to Matt.

"Yeah, this is way better." He returned the smile.

Light leaned back on his hands, "When me and Sayu were little we lost power in a wind storm, and she came running into my room crying that, we were going to get blown away and mom and dad would never find us. I remember her being inconsolable, so we climbed under my bed and ate snacks waiting for either the storm to pass or our parents to come home… We fell asleep under my bed."

The group laughed and L pulled the sheet aside, "Mind if I join?"

Mello pulled L in with a laugh, "Duh!"

Light smiled, "Did your laptop finally die?"

Beyond walked into the room and smiled, L placed his finger on his bottom lip, "Indeed." Beyond shifted his glance to the odd glow of L's laptop's power button that was glowing orange with the battery gage reading, 90%. He smiled and climbed into the fort.

"When I still lived in LA, our biggest fear of the storms was tidal waves…" Everyone busted into laughter again.

The group sat and told stories about storms from their pasts and laughed into the early hours of the morning. Before long many of the boys had fallen asleep in an awkward heap. L was stretched out and his eyes widened when Light cuddled up next to him, with his head on L's stomach. He chuckled and ruffled Light's hair. Beyond sat back propping himself up with his arms, "Your laptop didn't die…"

L smiled and looked down at Light as he played with his hair, "This was way more interesting…"


	7. Mello's Leading Role

"So, who will play Juliet?" The teacher asked with a smug grin.

All of the boys shifted a stare at each other and Mello raised his hand, "I'll do it. I like a challenge, if I can play a convincing enough female, I can do anything. And, I would imagine being an all male cast playing the female role would be the hardest of all. Nonetheless, the fact that Juliet is a leading role. So what if I have to be a chick to get recognized."

Impressed the teacher smiled and wrote his name down on the casting try outs.

* * *

Mello busted in the room with a huge smile, "I got it!"

His sudden outburst startled Light out of his homework and Beyond into dropping his violin, "Got what?!"

He smirked and handed them the cast print out for the play, "I'm Juliet."

Light smirked, "Impressive. That's a hard role, good luck, I played Romeo in our junior high school play… Not a lot of fun…" He hung his head.

Nate chuckled, "I bet you were a cute little Romeo."

Light glared at him, "Shut it. I only did it because, the lead role dropped out a week before the show and the teacher was frantic… Not to mention, the girl who played Juliet was hot."

Beyond cackled, "No shit?" Light shook his head.

Mello sighed, "Well, I'm excited… Hey! Light? Since you've played Romeo in the past, will you help me rehearse?"

Light shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

L grinned, "This should be interesting to watch."

Light grinned, "Just don't get jealous."

L narrowed his eyes and scoffed turning around in his chair. "As if. Like I'd get jealous. Over what?"

Light winked at Mello making him laugh, "So. Will you do a read through with me? So, I can start getting ready?"

Matt looked up from his gameboy, "Already? Isn't it not for another two months?"

Light scolded, "How can you possibly convey the right practiced emotions if you don't know your lines down pat early on?"

Mello smirked, "At least someone gets it."

Beyond sighed, "I get it…" He pouted a little, "I'm a good actor… You could have asked me. Now I demand hugs!"

Mello laughed and hugged Beyond, "I'll keep you in mind as my next line reader!"

Beyond grinned, "Deal."

* * *

 _2 days before performance night:_

The teacher came in with a solemn expression, "Sorry, kids, we might need to cancel the show."

The boys all widened their eyes, "What?!"

"Romeo has streep throat. He's in the infirmary. We have no leading man." The teacher looked down to the group.

Mello growled, "Your fucking kidding, right?! We all get screwed, because doofus couldn't stay healthy?"

The teacher scolded, "Language."

Mello narrowed his eyes, "Fine. Whatever, sorry. But I'm being serious, we all worked so…"

The teacher arched an eyebrow at his sudden trail.

"Give me a day! I bet I know someone who could fill in for him… If he's willing, he's been line rehearsing with me this whole time!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Light pulled his book down and glared at Mello, "You've got to be kidding. No way."

Mello put forth his best puppy dog eyes, "Please! You know how much this means to me!"

Light's right eyebrow twitched in irritation, as L smirked, "Light Yagami, the destined Romeo of our generation."

Light growled, "Shut up, L."

Mello got down on his knees and slapped his hands together, "Plllleeeeeasse?!"

Light sighed and shook his head, "Fine."

Mello cheered and was up and out the door yelling back to the room, "I'm going to go tell our teacher!"

* * *

Mello led Light, who wore his junior varsity athletic coat and shivered in the snow, "Okay! Thank you so much for helping us out, Light." He opened the door and Light nodded and walked in with his hands in his pockets only to be met with a cluster of confused faces.

"You got the Quarterback of the JV?!" One boy shouted as another in the back fainted.

Light gave a pleasant smile and waved, "Hi everyone."

A small group of the club members surrounded Mello, "We knew he was your roommate, but is he actually your friend, too? Like, that's not for show?"

Mello laughed, "Of course he's my friend! Who lies about their friends, seems awfully trivial."

Light walked up on stage with Mello and the drama teacher cheered in excitement, "Wonderful! So, I take it you know the lines?" Light nodded. "Perfect! So we could have a full on rehearsal! Oh, this has turned into a wonderful day! Perfect timing, I might add!" Light smiled awkwardly and Mello laughed.

* * *

"Wait… You're going to skip the death scene? To avoid two guys from having to kiss? Does it matter that much. Seems like a crime against the play though…" Light stated as he read over the scene overtures for the actual play.

The teacher arched an eyebrow, "You wouldn't have a problem kissing him?"

Light looked up and blinked a couple of times, "It's not like I'd be making out with him… Sadly enough… I've done stranger things." The teacher leaned in with a smile that was soaked in curiosity. "Uh. No, I don't want to talk about it." A light blush painted his cheeks.

"So, we can do the death scene as the play originally plans?"

"Well, if you don't, you miss the whole dramatic point the couple was trying to make, that they chose love over life." Light sighed, "And, like half the play afterwards!"

The teacher smiled, "If only you'd joined the theater club. Right! Let's get to work!"

* * *

 _Opening night:_

The crowd visibly moved by the play, as some of the boys and parents were in tears. Mello and Light recited the parts of Romeo and Juliet, flawlessly.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.— O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative."

Mello leaned in close to Light, who whispered, "You owe me…" Mello snickered silently and gently pressed his lips against Light's.

"Thy lips are warm."

One of the cast members made noise off stage.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die!" Mello dramatically plunged the false dagger into his chest and collapsed lifelessly on to the stage.

Matt blinked several times while shoving popcorn into his mouth. Beyond sobbed onto Nate's shoulder who was smiling, "They're good." He glanced over to L who was misty eyed, "The great L has emotions?!"

L quickly wiped his eyes, "Shut up. I just had something in my eyes!"


	8. Meet The Parents

"Mom! Dad!" Light ran up and hugged his parents tightly. He shifted a glance around, to see Sayu hiding behind their parents, "Sayu!" He snapped her up into a tight hug causing her so gasp for air.

The campus carried laughter throughout it, all the parents had come to see this kids for their winter break. "Awfully nice of the school to pay the way of the parents to come see their kids." Nate commented. His cool façade faded quickly when his sister walked into the dining hall holding a map with her ear buds in. Her hair was a brilliant white like his, her eyes almost a soft violet. "Lorita?!"

She looked up and gave a grand smile and popped one of her ear buds out. "Nate!" She ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh! I missed you!"

L and Matt chuckled to each other when Mello dove into the group known as his family. Matt's face straightened quickly when he saw his father wander into the dining hall. He stood up straight and stood in front of his dad. His dad smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug with tears, "I missed you, Mail." Matt blinked a couple of times and hugged his dad back. "I'm so proud of you."

L gave a tiny smile to all the families, he searched the crowd but noticed their usual group was a member short. He looked outside to see Beyond sitting on a snow covered bench smoking a cigarette. Silently he sighed and went and sat next to him, "Why are you out here?"

Beyond stared at the sparkling snow, never taking his eyes off a single spot, "No one is coming for me." L looked down to his hands and shivered. His eyes widened when he felt Beyond's coat on his shoulders, "Shouldn't come outside without a coat. What about you?"

L pulled his finger from his lower lip, "I live here in England, I have a car coming for me." Beyond silently nodded. "We get to leave campus, you should be excited about that, right?" Beyond remained silent. "What's really wrong? You're never stoic, you're the second most emotional of all of us." Beyond unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to L. L sped over the words and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

Beyond flicked his cigarette and lit another. "That's life. Especially, the life of the street." L pulled Beyond's coat around him tighter as the wind blew.

The door cracked open and Light came out with his mom, "She, uh… She wanted to meet all my friends."

Sachiko's eyes fell directly onto Beyond, she walked up to him and took his cigarette and tossed it into the snow, then pulled him into a tight hug rubbing his back. L glanced and Light who shrugged. Beyond held still in shock. "I know that face. You lost someone close." Beyond clenched his jaw and tried his best not to cry.

L stood up and nodded his head towards inside, "Introduce me to the rest of your family." Light nodded and L handed Beyond his coat back with a forced smile.

* * *

Sayu bounced around happily, "So this is what an all male school is like?" Light chuckled and L brought his thumb up to his mouth and smiled. "Where's mom? Did she get lost again?"

Soichiro smiled at her through the window, "She needs a minute, dear."

Nate and his sister sat near Light and L, "This is my sister, Lorita." She gave a bright smile and waved.

"So, I guess he wasn't fabricating an illusion of having friends." She chuckled. L and Light shared a stare before laughing. "Thanks, for being his friend. He isn't always the easiest to get along with."

Sachiko sat next to Beyond, "Do you want someone to talk to?"

"She was my mother." Beyond stated emotionlessly.

She gave him a concerned stare and put an arm around him, "Tell you what. You can call me mom, how about that? Hmm? All of Sayu's friends call me mom. I don't want you to close up from the world, Light talks a lot about you, he looks up to you, he'll never tell you that, but, I can tell. I feel like I already know all of you through his letters. Like you're all my boys."

Beyond shifted his glance to her. "Really?"

She smiled softly, "I'm proud of every single one of you when Light writes to us about everything you guys are doing."

Beyond looked down, "Why?"

"When I was a little girl, I lost both of my parents, I was send to a boarding school, and another girls mom offered me the same kindness… If it wasn't for her, I don't think I'd be the same person you see before you." She pulled Beyond's face up to so she could look at him. "It's only an offer, but you're a bright young man, who deserves to be loved." Beyond blinked a couple of times before hugging her tightly. "I'd love to start getting letters from all of you." She patted Beyond's back softly. "Everyone deserves a mom." She smiled and stood up picking Beyond up with her, "Let's join the others, shall we?" He nodded and followed her inside.

The group greeted them warmly, "Ah, there's the rest of the family!" Lorita shouted. Causing everyone to chuckle.

Beyond smiled and walked up to the serving line that had an assortment of warm drinks and festive snacks.

"What's the matter, Birthday? No one cares enough about you to come visit you?"

Beyond turned around to see their usual harasser, Paul Shoemaker. The boy that has been giving them trouble since day one, the Dean's son. His eyes fell on Mrs. Yagami catty corner behind him, though short in stature, she made up for in a series of death glares. "You listen here, young man." He turned around to see Sachiko staring at him angrily shaking her finger at him. "I came to see him. I love all my boys, and if you think for one second, I'll let you bully them while I'm here, you have another thing coming, mister! Do you know what the world does to people like you?! Well? Do you? I think not, it chews you up and spits you out. Because, the world is the biggest bully of them all, young man. I'll be having a talk with your father of your behavior!" She placed a gentle hand on Beyond's shoulder and walked with him back to the table carrying some drinks.

Lorita cheered, "Way to go, mom!" The group chuckled.

Watari walked into the room and gently moved Paul with a firm hand, "Excuse me, Sire, you're very much in my way." He approached the group with a warm smile, "Sorry I'm late. It seems we'll be snowed in by the end of the hour. I've prepared enough cars to safely escort all of us to my house, a dinner party then?"

They all stood up and followed Watari out the front doors where a line of 1937 Cadillac limousines waited. As everyone entered the cars, Sayu waited for her parents to be preoccupied by entering the vehicles, she took the time to stick her tongue out at Paul and give him the middle finger.


	9. Light's Sore Throat

The excitement of seeing the parents died down quickly as the reality of the following week set in. Three days until winter break ends. The sun shined brightly into their room, Mello stretched and sat up before checking his watch, "Eleven? Did I sleep through them getting ready?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room… "Everyone is still asleep… The human alarm clock didn't get up?" Shrugging to himself he started getting ready for the day.

Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed he looked up into the mirror brushing his teeth, he was playing music, not too loud as to not bother the others, though he didn't really care, he just didn't want to face the wrath of all of them being irritated at the same time. Rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth he turned around while wiping his mouth.

He turned around to see Light was directly behind him slightly turning Mello's music down. Mello screamed in horror. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Beyond ran into the bathroom still half asleep, "What, what! What happened?"

Mello shook his head and glared at Light, "I turned around and this asshole was right behind me!"

Beyond sighed and clutched his chest, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Mello narrowed his eyes and leaned a little closer to Light, "You look like you got hit by a bus. You alright? Normally you're first up."

Light just gave a dissatisfied groan and climbed back into bed. Mello shifted a worried stare to a Beyond. Beyond rolled his eyes and squatted next to Light, "Hey, he's just worried, seriously, are you alright?" Light just silently shook his head. "Anything we can do to help?" Light just shook his head again. "Let us know if there is." Beyond sighed and walked into the bathroom, "My turn, since you woke me up by shrieking like a woman being attacked." He shoved Mello out and shut the door behind him.

L was haunched over next to Light, he stared intently at him before poking him. Light groaned and pulled his blankets over his head. "Light. Light." L placed another aggressive poke at Light's head. Light pulled the blankets off his head and glared daggers at him. L gave a tiny smile, "I see. Say something. I'm irritating you enough, come on, tell me off."

Mello sighed, "Leave him alone, L."

Light opened his mouth and grumbled before getting poked again, "Damnit, L! Leave me the fuck alone!" L widened his eyes, Light's voice was normally smooth and soft, even in morning grogginess, he never sounded like that.

Matt stared wide eyed from his bed, "Dude! You sound like shit!"

L placed his finger on his bottom lip and walked over to his computer and began typing, "As I deduced. Light has a sore throat. Hence why he sounds like… That."

Beyond stepped out of the bathroom, "Out. Now. All of you… Except Nate… He can apparently sleep through a lot. Go get food or something, leave Light alone."

L stared at him, "No. I'll stay right here, how could I help Light if I didn't know what was wrong, exactly."

"You can help him by letting him rest." Beyond quickly retorted. He turned to look at Light who'd curled himself into a fetal position.

Nate laid quietly with his eyes open, before catching the analytical stare of L. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "What, L?"

Beyond sighed, "Get dressed, let's leave him alone for a bit, hmm? He deserves that much."

After everyone got up and dressed they all walked out of the room, at this pointed they'd be serving lunch. They all talked quietly among themselves at their usual table. "There's got to be something we can do to help Light." Mello declared.

"It's against campus rules to have anything like medicine, the infirmary would have anything he needs. But we can't go for him, he has to go on his own free will." Nate said plainly as he poked at his food.

"But… Maybe, like a home remedy? If I know Light well enough, and at this point I think I do, he'll lay up there and die before he goes to the doctor." Matt said stirring his drink with his straw. "He's always helping everyone else."

Beyond shifted his stare outside and spoke dully, "Just leave him alone."

* * *

Light laid in bed undisturbed for a couple of hours before opening his eyes to be stared at by two large dark eyes, Light rolled his eyes and rolled over to be met with another set of dark eyes. He narrowed his eyes and sat up. L handed him a bunch of packets of honey. "When I was younger and I had a sore throat Watari always gave me honey. It won't cure it, but, as a sore throat is normally a virus and needs to run its course, it will at least help the pain." L gave Light a weak smile, "So, I stole as much as the serving attendant would tolerate. I'll steal more later, if you want me too."

Light sighed softly and ruffled L's hair and gave a small smile. Nate cleared his throat, "Lorita used to make me peppermint green tea. So… I made some for you. I left the pot on your nightstand… If you want me to I'll warm it up whenever you want." Light smiled and shook his head and curled back up in his blankets and listened to the two of them leave.

He smiled at the tea and honey. He sat up at poured himself some of the tea and poured one, of the what seemed like hundreds, of honey packets into it. Beyond came in and set a glass next to him and lit a cigarette, "Drink that." He handed him the glass of warm liquid, "By the way. It's going to taste like shit. Chase it with some of that honey… Where did you get that anyway…" He flopped himself on his bed and cracked the window. "You running a fever?" Light scrunched his face at the smell. "It's cider vinegar. If you aren't going to the doctor at least try it… My mom gave it to me whenever I was sick. Tasted like hell, but I usually felt better afterwards."

Light sighed and plugged his nose and knocked back the drink and shuddered. He quickly reached for the tea and sipped it before just opening a honey packet and quickly devoured it. He shot Beyond and annoyed glare.

"Quit glaring at me and just thank me when your better." He flicked his cigarette out the window then took the glass and walked out of the room without another word.

Light sighed and laid back down, an hour later he woke up again, this time to a large warm blanket and Matt smiling like a goofball, "I swiped a lemon from the kitchen. I heard they're supposed to help. I don't really know, because, I've always just got medicine for my sicknesses. But, according to the webpage I read, they're supposed to help for one reason or another… Oh! And, I gave you a warm blanket… Figured it'd help." He gave an uneasy smile towards Light.

Light gave a sleepy smile back and pulled the blanket over himself making Matt grin and walk out, "Get some rest, man… We're apparently lost without you."

Light opened his eyes to be met with Mello's worried stare, "Look, take these and don't ask how I got them, okay? It's Tylenol." He set a couple of pills down on Light's nightstand and ran out of the room.

Light smirked and took the medicine and curled back up in the blanket and fell back asleep with a smile.


	10. Beyond The Great

Beyond narrowed his eyes as he felt around Nate's ear, he sat back and grinned, "Open your mouth?" Nate started at him confused and Beyond gently plucked a coin from his mouth.

Nate's eyes widened with amazement, "How?!"

Beyond smiled and fanned out a bunch of cards in front of him, Saturday's were always boring. So, Beyond started to wow crowds with some parlor tricks he learned from a street magician in L.A. Nate reached over and picked a card, "Write your name on it. Show the crowd." Nate signed the card and showed the crowd. He placed it in the center of the deck that Beyond set on the table, "Go ahead. Anyone cut the deck, I don't care how many times."

Several members of the small crowd that had gathered mixed the deck several times. Beyond smiled and took the cards shuffling them skillfully. He opened the deck, flipped a card, "Hmm not your card." He smiled and pulled the card back in and set the cards on their side. "Why don't we all make them all your card then." He rolled the deck to fan completely out on the table, every card contained Nate's signature, including the one Beyond had just showed the crowd. He smugly folded his arms and grinned, "Screw your card, now it's your deck." The small crowd watched in amazement.

"That's amazing! What else can you do?" A young man asked.

Beyond rubbed his chin in thought, "Just about anything… Within reason, if you ask me for a fucking unicorn, I'll duct tape a toilet plunger to your forehead." The crowd chuckled, Beyond flipped his cards, then flipped them all again and only one card had a signature on it, it was Nate's original card. "I don't do live animal tricks. Just simple coin and card tricks."

He smiled and patted his pockets, "Oh. By the way, Nate, you'll want this back… Won't do you much good without it." He handed Nate's school ID badge back to him. Nate stare at him with bewilderment. "Anyone else care to be my victim? Oh, I also read tarot." He smiled.

Paul sat down across from him, "Wow me."

Beyond arched an eyebrow and smirked, "You said you don't believe in magic."

"Because, I don't."

Beyond grinned deviously, "You can believe in me." He snapped once and a coin fell from out behind Paul's ear. He looked at the coin with wide eyes. "See the thing about magic is… It's like faith, whether you believe or not. It's there." He snapped several more times each time producing a coin from behind his ear, the other guys from behind him stared wide eyed. Beyond sighed, "Alright. I'm tired, cough up my coins." He clapped and Paul choked and hacked up a coin. Beyond stood up and bowed, "And, on that note!" Beyond scooped his coins into his hands and wiped Paul's spit off of one and whipped it on Paul's coat on his way out.

The small crowd clapped and cheered. Beyond stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Light stepped outside next to him, "You're amazing." Beyond smiled and held a cigarette out to him, "You know I don't smoke." Beyond silently shook his head and ran his hand in front of the cigarette and produced a single rose in place of the cigarette. "Whoa."

He smiled silently and sat down under the awning as the light rain began to pat on the sidewalk. "It's all about perception."

Light rolled his eyes and sat next to him, "It's still impressive. Where did you say you learned that from?"

"When I was a kid I wanted to help my mom make money, so I always helped out this magician who preformed on the streets for spare change. Normally we could get a decent crowd. It's also where I learned how to pickpocket and lock pick." Beyond smiled slightly. "Magic is an illusion, nothing more."

Light smiled, "So, how do you do it?"

Beyond gasped over dramatically, "That's like asking a woman how old she is or how much she weighs! You never ask a magician how he does his magic!" He smirked at Light who started laughing.

"Alright. I won't ask." Light said still laughing.

Beyond smiled and put his cigarette out, "Well… That passed an hour. What should I do next?" Light shrugged and handed the flower back to Beyond. Beyond waved off the flower, "Keep it. A beautiful rose for a beautiful soul." He stood up and walked back into the dining room leaving Light wide eyed with a surprised expression on his face, that seemed to flush just slightly.

Beyond walked into the library and hid himself behind a shelf of books. He sat against the wall and hugged his knees. L silently approached him and sat next to him. He said nothing.

Beyond glanced at him, "What?"

L smirked slightly, "I figured this was the brooding corner, you looked lonely, so, I figured I'd come brood with you."

Beyond smiled a little, "Thanks?"

L shrugged quietly, "Beats being alone, I suppose."

Beyond smiled softly, "I thought you didn't come here to make friends."

L sighed, "As did I. I suspected we'd all become friends… Think we'll always be friends?"

Beyond chuckled and put an arm around L, "Always."

L chuckled, "Did you hear about the spring formal?"

Beyond sighed, "What about it? How lame. A dance with a bunch of dudes?"

L smiled, "No. There's an all girls school in Sheffield they're arranging with."

Beyond choked back a laugh, "If that doesn't scream teen pregnancies waiting to happen I don't know what does."

L stared at Beyond, "And that you and Light are front runners for Freshman King."

Beyond's smile quickly faded, "Ah… Fuck."


	11. Nate's Sketchbook

Nate focused on the rose on Light's nightstand and looking down to his sketchbook before flicking his eyes quickly back up then back down. He used his finger to shade in and careless pencil strokes. Light leaned over Nate's shoulder silently and observed his drawing. "You're ridiculously good at drawing, Nate."

He snapped his book shut and glared at him, "Light… You're terrifyingly silent until you speak."

He shrugged, "I'm just saying. You're very good. Sorry." He sat on his bed and pulled the book from his nightstand.

He sighed and sat next to Light, "Want to see them?"

Light smiled brightly, "Yes, please."

Nate gave a tiny smile and a light blush, "Okay, you're the first person I've ever shown my work to, and um… You might be one of many subjects I've drawn." Light only smiled warm heartedly and nodded.

He opened his book, his first picture was a drawing of the back of L at nighttime haunched at his computer with a glow of his laptop screen lighting his silhouette. Nate's eyes quickly landed on Light who seemed quite interested in his work. He smiled slightly and turned the page. The next picture was Matt playing his DS in class underneath the desk. Light chuckled at the picture.

He turned the next picture, it was of a bird sitting in a bush next to a bench that had a lonely book left on it. The next picture was Beyond haunched over on one of the lunch tables smoking a cigarette. Light smiled, "Great likeness." Nate smiled and happily turned the page.

The following picture was Mello curled up in a chair, reading a book in the library, with a wide smile on his face. He pulled the page again and it was Beyond laying in the grass with L staring at the sky. Nate nervously looked up, "The next one is you…" Light nodded and smiled.

He turned the page and it was Light sitting on one of the hall benches surrounding the courtyard. He had a slight smirk, looking outside. Light tilted his head, "You capture emotion very well."

Nate smiled and turned the page, it was Light and Beyond talking on Beyond's bed. They were facing each other laughing. Nate grinned again and turned the page, the picture following was a picture of Lorita sitting with Sachiko both smiling at the dinner party at L's house.

The picture on the next page was Light smiling playing his guitar on his bed. The picture behind that one was, Beyond playing his violin, his face was concentrated but happy. Nate turned the page to reveal L teaching Mello how to play the piano.

He turned the next page to reveal L sitting in his usual manner on Nate's bed, his hands resting on his knees with a tiny smile on his face. The picture following that one, was Mello feeding three small birds from his hands, he had a compassionate smile on his face.

"Nate, you're something else, no joke. You're really a great artist." Light smiled and Nate blushed a little.

"No one has ever seen my work, nonetheless, complimented it." He shifted a glance back to his book and ran his finger along the textured page.

He turned the page to reveal Beyond watching the rain from his bed, he had a slight frown and his eyes looked lost in thought. The next picture was L asleep in Light's lap, L was hugging his waist and Light had fallen asleep slightly slouched over. Light laughed, "That's the night he had a bad dream and refused to sleep in his own bed. I thought I was the only one awake."

The picture after that was of a fresh snowfall, a small rabbit and the pine trees in one of the courtyards. The following picture was the serving attendant smiling brightly.

Mello walked into the room and set his bag down, "What are you guys doing?"

Nate snapped his book shut, "Nothing."

Light gave Nate a disheartened stare, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about… You're a great artist."

Mello stared at the both of them, "I wanna see!" Mello jumped on Light's bed behind the two, "Please, Nate?"

Light smiled at Nate, "He's even saying please."

Nate rolled his eyes and opened his book again, "Just don't be mad at anything, I draw what I see." Mello nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

He turned the page to show Matt and Mello laying on Matt's bed both engrossed with the tiny screen. Mello had a chocolate bar in his hand and the bar in his mouth, his eyes wide, watching Matt play his game. Nate twirled some of his hair around his finger and Mello grinned, "Light's right you know, you are very good."

The next picture was of Beyond smiling with a quote under it, _'Nate… Friendship isn't tangible, you can't reach out and touch it. It reaches out and touches you, you can't study or analyze it, but you can feel it's warmth.'_ Nate smiled at the picture. "I have one of everyone like that."

He turned the page to show a picture of L sitting in his chair with his thumb to his lower lip, _'Sometimes the most unfathomable, is the most likely.'_

The next picture was of Mello scowling at someone, _'You can't call any of my friends names, for one, because they don't care, for two, they're MY friends, and I'll kick your ass for even looking at them wrong.'_ Mello started laughing loudly.

The next picture was Matt looking up from his game with a serious expression, _'Sometimes, my closest friends freak me out the most, but I love them anyway.'_

He turned the page to show Light looking off into the distance with a contemplative stare, _'I'd do anything for any of my friends. Friends are just family that you don't have to put up with… But, yeah, I'd do anything for them, so, if you need anything, ever, just ask.'_ Light smiled at Nate.

Nate smiled and turned to the newest page of the rose that was in a vase on Light's nightstand. Nate smiled and opened the back cover to the book to show the picture of them all together when they first started school together. "That's my favorite of all my pictures." Nate looked up and gave a tiny smile.


	12. Talent Show

Mello ran into the room holding a flyer, "Guys! Look at this!" He threw the flyer at Beyond who snatched it up and eyed it.

"Talent show?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Mello nodded and pointed at the paper, "Read the prize for winning."

Beyond scanned down the page, "First place gets off campus liberty."

Light scoffed, "Oh, that's worth it." He rolled over and pulled his blanket over him on his bed, "Not."

Mello smirked as Beyond continued to stare at the flyer, "Now, hang on, Light." Beyond glanced up to him, "I'd say at the very least we're all musically inclined, yes?"

Light never moved, L stared at him computer, Nate was sketching and Matt was playing his video game. Matt looked up, "I could use a break from this campus."

Nate rolled his eyes and L seemed to refuse to acknowledge the conversation. "Come on! I know you guys can play." Mello frowned a little.

Beyond sat next to Light, "Come on, do it for the kid."

Light peeked out of his blanket, "We're all the same age." He narrowed his eyes slightly at Beyond's innocent smile.

"I bet we could make a wicked tune together." Beyond smiled. Light sighed and nodded. "That's my man! L? Nate? L, I know, you're an accomplished violinist."

L glared at him from his computer, "How could you have possibly deduced that?"

Beyond stood up and held his hand out, "Calluses." L looked down and eyed his hands.

He hung his head, "Would saying I'm not interested even matter?"

Beyond shook his head quickly and gave a bright smile. Nate sighed, "Well, I don't want to be left out. I am able to play the cello proficiently."

Mello hopped in excitement, "And, I play bass!"

Matt smiled, "Percussion."

Beyond grinned, "Perfect. Let's put our freaky brains together and write a song!"

* * *

Light sighed and lifted the paper, "What are all the rules? No more than eight members in a group, no fire, or anything that could cause bodily harm… Seems straight forward enough." He scanned the paper and widened his eyes, "When were you going to tell us we'd be going up against the girls school?"

Mello shrugged and unwrapped a chocolate bar, "That's only for the grand finale. The winner of the boys school heads up against the winners of the girls school, the prize is classified." Mello wiggled his fingers in front of him, "Woo, mysterious!"

Gathering their instruments, Beyond reached under his bed and pulled out another case that contained a stranger looking violin. He turned to L and handed him the case, "Treat her well… She's special." L opened the case to be met with a deep sapphire violin with steel strings versus the traditional, at the bottom was a place for an aux cable. L looked up, lost for wards, "She's an electric, I trust you have the skill to use her." He gave L a wink and walked out.

L trailed behind the group studying the case and thinking of its contents. "Beyond. An electric violin is incredibly temperamental. You have to borderline be an expert to use one."

Beyond smirked, "Afraid of her?" As they set up in a music room, he pulled the oddly shaped violin from its case and pulled the extra long bow from its cover. He plugged the violin and played an haunting tune, 'Nothing Else Matters.' With no other accompanying instruments. Expertly plucking the strings to create a different sound and strumming his bow, each string he pulled made a different sound when struck with the bow. The group watched in awe. He looked up after finishing the chorus, "You wouldn't be backing down from a challenge… Would you?"

L gave Beyond a devious smirk, "No. It's just my first time ever seeing one in person." Beyond gently handed him the violin, and nodded to him as he fiddled with the instrument attempting to solve all its mysteries.

Mello handed out the sheet music they had all spent a couple of days fine tuning, only to bring it to the instruments for more tuning.

Matt placed himself at the large drum set and measured and weighed the sticks accompanying it, "These won't do. I'll be right back." The group watched him jog out and to their room. Light stood silently tuning his guitar to the music notes, Nate tuned the cello and Mello was stringing the bass. Matt ran back in and held up his own set of sticks. Beyond smiled at him as he sound tested each drum and cymbal.

"Count us down, percussion, L, run your nail along the second thickest sting, give us a melody to follow." Beyond snapped his fingers and they began their entanglement that seemed to draw a small crowd at the door and in the hallway.

* * *

"Ever hear anything like that before?"

"No way. But it's sick! And, kind of creepy."

The group paused often to tune so certain aspects of the song or instrument. They finally played the song all the way through, six times, flawlessly, before they accepted their piece to be perfection.

Mello walked up to the sign in table and waited in line for the music talent. The others slowly approached him and waited with him.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Geek Squad! Come to get your asses handed to you?" Paul grinned deviously.

L stared forward, "Like Mrs. Yagami did to you, verbally?"

Matt and Nate snickered as Beyond leaned in and put a hand on Light's and Mello's shoulders, "Geek Squad… I like it. They'll never know what hit 'em with a name like that!"

Light smiled and rolled his eyes folding his arms, Mello smirked, "So, that's our name? Good, we needed one." Beyond smiled just as deviously back at Paul and held his knuckles out for Mello who promptly returned the gesture by bumping fists.

They all stood at the sign up desk, "Yep! Six of us! Instrumental piece." L signed the page as Mello talked with the official and slinked off. Beyond signed below L's name and ran to catch up with him.

"You'll do fine, L. You're great with an electric violin. I told Mello to sign us up last."

L gave him a dead stare, "That's a terrible idea."

Beyond smiled and headed outside popping a cigarette in his mouth, "Hell no, we're kick ass!"

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly for each musical act as they finished. Some louder than others. Beyond grinned as Paul's group didn't seem to get the reaction they were hoping for. "Alright guys, just like we practiced, L don't look out, Mello, you've got the piano key back up?" Mello nodded enthusiastically. Beyond smiled as their name was called, "Showtime boys, let's show this shithole what real music sounds like."

Beyond and L stood back to back, Light readied his guitar standing stage right to L, Matt placed himself at the drums, Mello next to him with the bass and a basic piano keyboard next to him. And Nate stage left to Beyond.

L ran his finger along the string silencing the audience with the eerie sound. Beyond readied himself and gave a strong burst of sound which, L echoed, Matt supported the beat while Mello and Nate started back up. After a short burst of music, they all went silent before the previously battling violins joined in harmony as Mello's bass could be heard above the rest, leading the tempo. Mello's tempo slowed and quieted as they two violins resumed their musical battle and through the sounds, Light's guitar made a quiet but distinct electric guitar scream. The violins resumed in harmony allowing Light to lead both of them. Before an abrupt but strong end with the bass drum from Matt. Causing him to grin widely.

The crowd sat stunned for a moment before cheering loudly. "That was incredible!"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! To hear the piece that inspired their talent entry see, "Rock Prelude" by David Garrett! Available on iTunes or viewable on YouTube!**_


	13. Fierce Competition

The group stood on the stage with two other groups. The judges all walked up, "Judged and decided by a group of your peers, the answer of the winner is…" The judge paused for dramatic effect. "The Geek Squad!" The audience cheered loudly. The judge turned around and congratulated the other groups for coming close. "Boys, you did a wonderful job! But this next challenge is a little difficult. As you know you will be going against the winners of our correspondence school. You're both musical section winners. However, they're a singing group. The decision of both schools is they need to match your skill or you need to match theirs. Or both groups withdraw and no one gets the grand finale prize.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Mello shouted abruptly before both Beyond and Light clamped their hands over his mouth.

Beyond gave a nervous smile, "Do we have time to consider the offer?"

The judge nodded, "The next couple of hours, either way you still get your off campus liberty."

Beyond nodded, "Right, we'll need to discuss that."

They exited the stage and went outside, Beyond lit a cigarette and Matt took one from him and smiled before lighting it, Beyond shrugged and chuckled, "Well? What do you think?"

Light shrugged, "We got what we wanted." L nodded in silent agreement.

Mello smiled, "But! We could take out the other school and get the unknown prize, too. Like the judge said, we still got our liberty… What do we have to lose?"

Matt silently spoke, "Shame, embarrassment, harassment for losing to girls…"

The group shifted a wide eyed stare at him. Nate chuckled quietly, "Nothing is more embarrassing than having you guys as friends." He put his hand in the center of everyone, "I'm in if you guys are."

Beyond smiled and put his hand on Nate's, "Mello's right, what's the worst that happens, we lose? Big deal."

Mello slapped his hand in and made a bright smile, "Come on Light, no good band is missing a guitarist."

"What is it with you guys and peer pressure!" He smirked and set his hand in, "Guitars are worthless without drums." He grinned at Matt.

Matt smiled and set his hand on top, the group all looked at L. "Ah, fuck me." He reluctantly set his hand on theirs, "Only on the condition, I blame all of you, and say you blackmailed me if we lose."

Beyond laughed, "Deal. Well, let's see what the competition is." The boys and chuckled and pulled their hands back. Beyond flicked his cigarette into the smoking post the school provided.

* * *

They all sat in silence with wide eyes, "THAT'S our competition?!" Mello shouted.

Light folded his arms and shifted, "Use your indoor voice."

Beyond rubbed his chin, "Heavy metal chicks, huh?"

Nate sighed, "At least we could give them a run for their money, I mean, we have the right make up. I could figure the bass out with Mello's help, Matt is already a badass drummer, Light has some serious skill on a guitar. L could probably figure anything out that you throw at him. Um… Whose going to do vocals…" He stared pointedly at Beyond.

Beyond pointed to himself, "You want me?!"

Light smirked, "We already figured out that you're shameless…"

Beyond sighed heavily, "You're kidding right?"

L smiled, "You wouldn't be backing down from a challenge… Would you?"

Beyond flicked his eyes to L, "Oh, screw you! Fine! I'll do it." He stood up, "We'll rise to their challenge, I'd hate to see any of them fumble with, and disgrace any classical instruments." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the TV that had finished playing the recording of the winner's show.

The rest snickered and the judge smiled, "I'll call the other school."

* * *

A girl with bright blonde hair busted into the room, "We heard back! Good news! None of us have to figure out any instruments! They're going to counter US! It's in the bag ladies! No way could a group of violin toting losers keep up with us!" The girls all stood up and jumped around their room.

"So! Since we're going to take this, with ease, I might add. I guess we can preform at their school." A girl with shorter brown hair said smugly.

A girl with long pink hair sighed as she looked out of the window, "Claire, I know one of them on a personal level… He won't go down without some fight. If they're rising to the occasion we're dealing with a group that's hard headed and stubborn."

The blonde blinked at her, "Naomi?"

She turned around, "Beyond Birthday is not a man to underestimate! Clearly, they've got themselves a drummer who isn't an idiot, and whoever that brunette pretty boy is, has some skill with a guitar. You can't be so brash and say we're going to take this with ease… No… If anything, they'll give us a fight worth winning. And that other kid, do you realize what an electric violinist is capable of? We're dealing with the possibility of ruination!"

The girl with shorter hair smiled, "Then we better be perfect."

* * *

The boys all sat in their room, Beyond stared intently at a piece of paper while Light taught L to play a guitar, "See, it's a lot easier than a violin, see these lines, those are rifts. Kind like a musical grid." L nodded and listened intensly.

Mello sat on Nate's bed and was quietly teaching him how to play a bass. Matt sat on his bed, silently playing video games.

Light smiled when L rigidly fumbled with the strings, "Alright. Um. Let's try practicing together. Somewhere that's a little less tense."

L nodded as Light grabbed his guitar and followed him out. They started setting up in the room down the hall that was vacant. "Try not to be so uptight… Heh, sounds funny coming from me. But relax, the guitar is was less rigid than the violin, you can even slouch a little." Light smiled and ruffled the back of his hair. He picked up his guitar and eyed L who was still standing a little awkwardly, "How about this, let's sit down and practice." He sat in a chair and carelessly strummed a tune, "Just follow my lead for now. I really do think you've got it, though."

L plopped himself in a chair and followed Light's fingers then mirrored his action. L smiled slightly and relaxed back into the chair. Light smiled at him as he played the tune while watching the ceiling, "You don't need me, you've got it."

L smiled weakly and continued to play, "No wonder you always play with this thing… It is rather fun."


	14. Showtime!

They stood waiting in the auditorium as a small fleet of busses pulled up and parked in front of the school, Light flinched slightly at the sounds of girls loudly talking amongst each other a squealing. Beyond narrowed his eyes at the girl with pink hair as she walked in ahead of the other girls, "I knew I recognized her."

Mello leaned over, "Whoa, she's a babe in person."

"Her name is Naomi… And she's my ex… If you think I'm whacked in the head, wait until you talk to her." Beyond folded his arms and sat behind the group.

Mello stared at him, "You never said you dated a total babe though!"

The auditorium filled slowly and the judge walked up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Stoney Brook! We're all excited to see the end results of our talent shows! Let's invite both bands up to the stage!"

Both groups walked in from opposite sides of the stage, "Now, as the rules states, one of these bands had to learn to play the others style, our very own, rose to the occasion! So, the entry that we saw has changed, now we get to see… A heavier side of things! Which band will take the stage first?"

Beyond smirked, "Oh, I insist, ladies first."

The girls all looked at each other, "Prepare to be blown away, Birthday."

He chuckled and walked off stage with the rest following him. The judge smiled, "There you have it, folks! Not only did they rise to the ladies genre but are willing to let them go first! I proudly introduce from Hail Mary! The Birthday Massacre!"

Beyond placed his hand over his face, "Well… That's a pleasant name."

Nate gave him a confused stare, "It's kind of cool."

Beyond smirked, "Nate. Math lesson, one plus one is what?"

Nate snorted, "Two, stupid."

Beyond sighed, "Good, Naomi is the leader of that band… My last name is?"

Light crinkled his nose, "That's messed up."

* * *

The girls readied themselves and kicked off with a heavy and strong beat infused with a synthesizer. With Naomi on lead vocals and Takada on back up vocals.

 _"Best of cruel intentions,_

 _Finding what they fail to mention._

 _No truth, all pretension,_

 _Raise your hand to give attention._

 _You'd give it._

 _We'd take it._

 _You'd build it._

 _We'd break it._

 _You silently erase it._

 _You'd feel it._

 _We'd fake it._

 _It's my red star - steal it,_

 _It's my red star can't let go,_

 _It's my red star - conceal it._

 _It's my red star oh no."_

The crowd was loud with cheers and dancing.

 _"Wasted education,_

 _Celebrating imitation._

 _Misplaced admiration,_

 _Speaking for a generation."_

As the chorus started the crowd sang along with the band.

 _"You'd give it._

 _We'd take it._

 _You'd build it._

 _We'd break it._

 _You silently erase it._

 _You'd feel it._

 _We'd fake it._

 _It's my red star - steal it,_

 _It's my red star can't let go,_

 _It's my red star - conceal it,_

 _It's my red star oh no."_

The band finished off with another heavy formatted beat, and then slowing the tempo, only to pick up and slam into another loud pulsing beat. The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

Beyond sighed, "Yeah, that sums up our relationship, perfectly."

Naomi looked over at them and winked before blowing a kiss and mouthing, "Good luck, boys." They all giggled and left the stage the way they came on.

Matt walked up on stage, fearlessly, and moved their drums out of the way with a strong kick and pulled his set up before flashing a daring smile at the girls. He sat down and played a loud beat grabbing the attention of the crowd. "How about you guys cheer for my more timid band members. This is the first time we've played like an actual band… Well, in front of anyone anyway. Come on! Let's give them a reason to come out here and entertain the hell out of you!"

The group stared wide eyed and mouths open at Matt, who laughed. The crowd slowly started to chant their name, "Geek Squad." The chants got louder and faster.

Before a loud yell came out from the crowd, "Come on! Get out here and show us what you made of!"

Beyond shook his head slightly, "Was that Paul?"

Light smiled, "Only one way to find out." He walked out and the crowd cheered louder. The rest timidly followed Light out. As they entered the stage the crowd applauded and cheered.

Beyond stepped up to the mic, "Well, damn, I hope we're worth all that." He chuckled, "But first, let's give a hand to the ladies who came all this way, and did a great job I might add." The crowd clapped loudly. "Awesome. Awesome. I'm stalling, giving everyone time to get ready.' He flashed a smile at the crowd as L and Light tuned their guitars, Mello and Nate prepared their basses and Matt adjusted the tightness of his drums. They all gave Beyond a nod and Matt gave the thumbs up, "Now… let's get this party started… Oh and... Be nice to my back up vocalists, L and Light are shy and I had to blackmail both of them to do this."

They all smirked at each other and started…

 _"Drag me to the grave!_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Woah woah woah woah woah_

 _Woah woah woah woah woah)"_

The crowd enthusiastically jumped to the beat of the song and cheered loudly. Beyond gave a smug nod to Naomi and winked. She hung her head, "Oh, shit."

 _"Feel the blade of a broken promise,_

 _Carvin' wounds in a waste of conscience._

 _I alone have the will to fight it,_

 _Save my own demise._

 _Another victim, another viper,_

 _I can feel sins grippin' tighter._

 _To the spirits that we die for,_

 _And I will never let it go._

 _Risin' up, I'm a fighter,_

 _Young and loud with desire._

 _Heroes blessed by the fire,_

 _I won't let these demons._

 _Drag me to the grave!_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _Drag me to the grave!"_

The crowd began singing the chorus with the group chanting loudly.

 _"Death is not from the depths of solace,_

 _Takin' life I have made so honest._

 _I'm the world tearin' through this calm,_

 _Let's live another night._

 _Feel the seasons changin' faster,_

 _Feel the reapers of disaster._

 _And the spirits that we die for,_

 _And I will never let it go._

 _Risin' up, I'm a fighter,_

 _Young and loud with desire._

 _Heroes blessed by the fire,_

 _Now I live just to conquer._

 _All the pain around us creepin' forward,_

 _Reachin' out to,_

 _Drag me to the grave!_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _Drag me to the grave!"_

Light took a deep breath and unleashed a loud guitar solo that made the crowd cheer and chant his name.

 _"Risin' up, I'm a fighter,_

 _Young and loud with desire._

 _Heroes blessed by the fire,_

 _I won't let these demons."_

The crowd excitedly chanted the chorus with the band again.

 _"Risin' up, I'm a fighter,_

 _Young and loud with desire._

 _Heroes blessed by the fire,_

 _I won't let these demons._

 _Drag me to the grave!_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _Drag me to the grave!_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _(Woah woah woah woah woah)_

 _Drag me to the grave!"_

Beyond held out the mic towards the crowd and they loudly screamed the last line with him.

 _"Drag me to the grave!"_

He bowed to the crowd and turned to his band, "Hell yeah!"

They all smiled at each other and began high-fiving each other.

* * *

 _The songs used were, "Red Stars" by Birthday Massacre... The name was too perfect to change. And "Drag Me To The Grave" by Black Veil Brides. Both are available on iTunes or viewable on YouTube!_


	15. Be Careful What You Wish For

Beyond walked outside and put a cigarette in his mouth while the judge took the stage. He sat on the bench and lit his cigarette. Naomi stepped outside and stood by him, "Mind if I bum one?"

He held is pack out to her, "You were always such a mooch."

She laughed weakly, "Sorry, about the band name…"

Beyond shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

She sighed, "This is dumb! How was I supposed to know it'd be you! Last I saw you, you were being hauled away in handcuffs, I never thought I'd see you again! You can't blame me!"

Beyond gave her a sharp glare, "Oh, yes, I can. It was your fault. I went down for a crime I didn't commit. What kind of shit is that? Then you break up with me? Yes, Naomi, I can and will blame you."

She huffed loudly, "Whatever, Beyond, I didn't come out here to argue. This whole time I've been wishing I could talk to you...

He rolled his eyes, "Then what the fuck did you come here for? Make like a happy romance novel and just fall back in love?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Life's full of some shit. Because, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you or my old life back. I'm finally happy. Okay? This is what I want, I want to graduate move away far from you and L.A." He stood up and took a few steps away from her. "All we ever did towards the end was argue anyway, what makes you think that's changed?"

She looked down, "So, that's how it is? Did you ever love me?"

Beyond gave her a disgusted stare, "For fucks sake, Naomi, we were kids, hell, we still are! No, I can't say I ever truly did. And if I did, it died while I sat in jail. I think I might have, at least enough to not ruin your perfect fucking life in your big fancy house."

Light opened the door, "Hey, Beyond?"

He turned to Light, "What's up?"

He timidly stepped out, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Naomi started, "Well, as a matter of fact -"

Beyond cut her off, "No. Nothing that hasn't been settled. Perfect timing, in fact." He gave her a harsh glare before pushing past her and walking in passed Light.

He went to close the door before Naomi called to him, "Hey, guitarist." Light looked back at her. "Nice playing." He nodded silently and shut the door and followed Beyond up to the stage.

She studied the cigarette before putting it out, "Your new life, huh?" She walked into the building and met her band on the stage.

Takada leaned in to her, "Did you get to talk to him?"

Naomi folded her arms, "In a matter of words." She looked down and her hair fell into her face.

The judge cleared his throat, "What a show! Now that our judges have had time to collect all the votes and vote themselves, the results are in!" He started opening an envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen this was a hard show to judge a winner on, because both bands were outstanding, wouldn't you say?!" The crowd clapped. Beyond stared at the back wall with a blank face. The judge adjusted his glasses and looked up with a smile, "And the winner is… The Geek Squad! And what a show it was!" The crowd went wild and cheered. The boys all hugged each other jolting Beyond out of his trance and he gave a weak smile.

He walked over to the other band and held his hand out, "Thank you."

Naomi looked up, her eyes full of tears, "I don't want to shake your hand."

He sighed, "Just be a good sport… For once in your life." She took his hand and shook it softly before pulling him into a tight hug.

She whispered, "I'm glad, that you're finally happy." She kissed his cheek softly and he gave her an emotionless stare before shaking hands with the rest of the band. The rest of the band shook hands with everyone in the rival band.

* * *

As they walked up to the office of the Dean, they all talked excitedly among each other about what the mystery prize could be. Beyond trailed before the group with his hands in his pockets, wearing a straight face. Light stopped and Beyond bumped into him. "Sorry."

Light narrowed his eyes and pushed him into a nearing doorway, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Beyond looked up into Light's eyes, "Always worried about everyone else. Don't take this personally…" Light tilted his head in confusion and Beyond grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him.

Light instantly tensed up and yanked himself away and glared at him and pointed, "That was my first real kiss, you ass!"

Beyond smirked and chuckled that slowly turned into a laugh, "I'm sorry. I just had to make sure I was alive. She makes me feel dead inside. I said don't take it personally! You're just an easy target!"

Light shook his head, aggressively wiping his lips, walking up the hall, "How could I not! You're such a jerk!"

Beyond smiled slightly saying to himself, "Thanks, Light."

They entered the office, "There they are!"

Beyond shifted his glance away from the group and Light shrugged, "Had to straighten a few things out."

The Dean turned his chair around, "The grand prize, name what you want, within reason, rules and regulations of this school, we'll accommodate. So, make an offer and I'll counter it. You have until next week."

They all stared at each other confused. "Why?" Nate blurted.

The Dean smiled, "Because, we've never beat them before."


	16. Legal Documentation

Light sat outside of the Dean's office waiting for his teleconference to finish, the door opened, "Come on in! I don't bite!" Light stood up and straightened his shirt, he stepped into the office. "Close the door, you've come to discuss your reward?" Light nodded. "Hit me with your best shot." He opened Light's record.

"Light Yagami, one of six tied for the perfect score in our entrance exams, you know… The last time anyone did that was in the 40's." He continued to scan over his record, "Top of your class in junior high and in your freshman year before being accepted here, you accepted the offer at the age of fourteen, and came here. And started the year over, why did you do that?"

"This school's reputation." Light answered quickly and coldly.

The Dean smiled, "Indeed… I see, you're domestically funded, your parents?" Light silently nodded. "Hmm." He continued to scan his record and choked on his coffee, "Neurosurgery?!" He chuckled, "Well, if you continue to score as well as you do, hopefully, you'll be a surgeon by the time I need anything done in my noodle." He waited, "It's funny, Light, are you nervous or am I losing my touch?"

Light smiled awkwardly, "Both."

The Dean laughed loudly, "Your honesty is admirable. But, there's no need to be nervous. Anyway, shoot, what's your request?"

"A letter of recommendation and scholarship funding. I don't like burdening my family."

The Dean nodded silently, "Tell you what. Those are very doable, how about this, fifty percent off of your tuition costs and a letter of recommendation, and exclusive college interviews set up by yours truly."

Light smiled widely, "You could do that?!"

The Dean chuckled, "Of course, do we have a deal?"

Light nodded, "I want this in writing."

The Dean smiled, "You'll do alright, kid. I'll type this up right now and we'll both sign it now." He leaned over to his com device, "Shirley, can you come in and witness legal documentation, bring Larry, him being a suit and all."

He turned to his computer and quickly typed up his promissory letter. Both Shirley, the Dean's assistant, and Larry, the school's legal representation, entered the office. The Dean printed the letter and swiveled his chair to face his desk, he reached and pulled the page from the printer, "Alright, this is the letter, my requirements for the whole deal is you never fall beneath 3.5 GPA average the entire time you're here. If you do, this will be null and void."

Light smiled and read over the letter, he silently smiled and signed his name in the area provided for his signature. He passed the letter back to the Dean who turned the page, "Now verify I'm not screwing the kid or the school, Larry." The lawyer read the document and signed in his area. "Now Shirley, verify that all appropriate parties are accounted for, then sign your lovely name on the dotted line.

She scanned the document, "You are indeed, Raito Yagami?" Light nodded slowly. She signed on her line and passed the page back.

The Dean smiled and signed his name on the line provided for himself. "Done deal, kid! Keep your nose clean and your grades up and I'll see you again!" He placed the page on the copy machine and scanned one copy for Light, and placed the original in his record file. He handed the copy to Light, "Good luck, give me lots of ammunition to write in that letter of recommendation." He gave a whimsical wink, "Off you go!" He waved him out, "Oh, wait." He bent over his desk and wrote an excuse for class, "You're late at this point, sorry, my phone call lasted longer than I expected, your tuition reduction will take place the following year." He handed him the pass and Light bowed to him before walking out.

The Dean smiled as he watched Light leave, "Smart kid, that one."

His assistant smiled, "If you say so, anything further?"

He waved them off, "No, that's all I need. Unless, I can trouble you for more coffee… I choked on most of my last cup." He gave a sheepish smile as she took his mug.

He turned to his computer and opened his email.

 _"Mr. And Mrs. Yagami,_

 _Due to your son's continued success in this environment, I am offering a fifty percent tuition cost reduction. If Raito can continue his success he will be provided with a letter of recommendation for his excellence. He will also be provided with exclusive college interviews in his senior year here, at Stoney Brook. However, given the obvious fact that he is indeed a minor I have included a copy of the legal documentation that will require your signatures. This will only serve for temporary holding of legal documentation until I can have you both come in and sign the original document. Address is included in the attachment._

 _Thank you for your time and business,_

 _John A. Shoemaker_

 _Headmaster and Dean of education of Stony Brook Academy."_


	17. Selfless

The Dean sat in his chair watching out the window and he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" The door creaked open and Beyond stepped in quietly and cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the Dean. He turned in his chair, "Ah, Mr. Birthday."

Beyond flopped himself in the chair across from the desk, "My request."

The Dean arched his eyebrow, "Alright, let's hear it."

"I want a fundraiser."

The Dean blinked a couple of times, "Uh. For yourself?"

Beyond shook his head, "For women like my mom."

The Dean leaned on his desk, "I'm listening." He pulled Beyond's record out, "You're an interesting young man, in fact I personally sent your acceptance letter out." He glanced up at the piercing red eyes, "Our guidelines state no one with previous unlawful activities. Had you have scored anything less than the top ten percentile I wouldn't have accepted you."

Beyond stared at the Dean the dropped his eyes to the floor.

The Dean smiled, "But you. You're nothing like your record states. I've watched you closely, no offense. But, you're a giver. You've got a big heart, kid." He scanned his record and smiled, "Criminal Justice?"

"Lawyer. I intend to attend law school as soon as I can." Beyond glanced back up.

The Dean smiled, "Something tells me you'll make a good one. Anyway, what's your request?"

"I want to start a fundraiser for Covent of the Good Shepherd." Beyond shifted his glance outside.

The Dean stared at him for a moment, "I see." He looked down at the desk and folded his hands. "So you'd give up this opportunity to further yourself, to help a battered woman's shelter… A big heart indeed. Alright. How about this, I'll start an awareness program that can accept donations on behalf of this shelter. I'll fund $10,000 into this fundraiser, eight of which will be in your name. Two in ours." He furrowed his eyebrows, "That's what you want?"

Beyond stood up and held his hand out, "I don't want another mother to end up like mine."

The Dean gave him a warm smile and shook his hand, "I'll draw up all the legal paperwork and I'll have it ready." He looked up to see Beyond had already walked out. He looked back down to Beyond's file, payment type: Scholarship. He gave a warm smile at the door. "Magnanimous, that's how I'd describe you."

Beyond went and sat at their usual table, Mello leaned in, "What did you ask for?"

Beyond shrugged and took a drink of his soda, "Scholarship."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Boring!"

L stared at Beyond analytically. Beyond chuckled and messed his hair up, "He drives a hard bargain." L furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

The group started to get up and take care of their trays, L stayed still as did Beyond. "You didn't ask for that… Did you? You're here on scholarship already."

Beyond shifted his stare to L, "What are you? A human lie detector? What's it matter what I asked for?" Beyond stood up and threw his garbage away and caught up with the group leaving L with a slight smirk.


	18. Artistic Expression

Nate waited outside of the office with his sketchbook. The door opened and the Dean smiled at him, "Come on in, young man." He sat down and leafed through his files he had out, "Nate Rivers, right?" Nate nodded and swallowed hard as he sat down. "Ah. Yes, alrighty, kiddo, what's your request?"

Nate sat his sketchbook down on the desk, "An art studio that anyone can use, I'm in the technology division, but, I would love to use the art studio, as it's a habit of mine." The Dean lifted his sketchbook and his eyes widened as he looked at all the photos. "But, I understand why the arts division doesn't want to share, they don't want a bunch of jerks coming in there and trashing their studio. But, I was thinking… Maybe something a little more available, and have sign-ins. Stuff to hold students responsible for their actions."

The Dean looked up, "So, you want kind of a public art studio that's open like the library?"

Nate nodded quickly, "Yes."

The Dean nodded for a moment, "You don't want anything for you?"

"It is for me… I'll be here for four years, three of which I could indulge my hobby and draw. I think it would help me stay more focused on my studies, if there was a good place for me to express my artistic tendencies aside from in class. I often draw in class because I don't want to only creep my roommates out." He gave a sheepish smile.

The Dean chuckled, "I like it. I don't see any reason why I can't give you everything you asked for, your roommates drove hard bargains. But, I think we can work this, with ease. I'll have her ready for this upcoming year. I'll have it built over summer break and even name it after you."

Nate smiled widely and stood up, "Really?"

The Dean let out another loud belly laugh, "Of course. Let's shake on it!" He stood up and held his chubby hand out and Nate grabbed it excitedly and shook it enthusiastically.

Nate grabbed his books and gave him a small wave before leaving the office. He met up with L in the hallway, "How did it go?" L looked him over dully.

"Good. I asked for a real studio that can be used for anyone… That way, I don't just draw you guys all the time." Nate set his sketchbook in his backpack. He turned to leave, but realized L wasn't following him.

"You never said anything about drawing…" L held Nate's sketchbook between his thumb and index finger in his left hand with his right index finger on his his bottom lip studying the outside of the book.

Nate opened his backpack frantically, "How?!"

L blinked a couple of times and smirked, "I'm crafty." He opened the book and side stepped out of the way of Nate's assault.

"Give it back!" Nate near pouted.

"No, I don't think so. These are quite good." L chewed on his thumbnail. He squeaked when two hands wrapped around his head and covered his eyes.

Beyond walked passed L and grabbed Nate's book, "Don't know, don't care, here you go." He handed Nate his sketchbook without ever glancing in it.

Light laughed and shook L a little, "What do you mean you don't care?"

Beyond stuck his tongue out, "Sorry, little L. I don't care, just take it, please? Can you imagine me alone, with a female? Eesh. Nonetheless, whoever they elect as queen?"

Light laughed, "Uh. You think I want to spend time with any of them? I wasn't even planning on going… Too bad is mandatory."

The two continued down the hall not even fazed by the interactions of Nate and L. They both stared at each other and hurried to catch up to the other two boys. "What are you guys talking about?" Nate asked.

Light sighed, "Freshman King… Apparently, Beyond and I are tied… Neither of us want it."

Beyond leaned over to see Nate, "He's sore because I voted for him."

Light rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I voted for you, too."

L muttered, "I voted for Beyond."

Beyond turned around and shook a grinning L, "I've never wanted to hurt you before today!"

Nate chuckled, "Wait, so we have to vote again?"

Light nodded, "Yeah. Beyond, don't hurt L."

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "Says you!"

Light rolled his eyes and L bit his thumb, "Albeit, I believe Light would handle himself in a more composed manner, I think your torment would be worth a couple chuckles."

Matt ruffled L's hair from behind, "And, the thought of Light with a lady probably makes him jealous."

L narrowed his eyes, "Why does everyone insinuate that?!"

Mello cackled, "Because you never talk about any leniency towards any gender persuasion."

L hung his head, "So, I show no interest, I'm suddenly gay?"

Beyond grinned, "Oh, yes. That's exactly how that works."

Light rolled his eyes, shaking his head he turned and left, Nate sighed and followed after Light. "Out of curiosity…"

Light shrugged, "Never bothered thinking about it. I have bigger problems on my mind than who I want to sleep with."

Nate nodded contently, "At least I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

Light put his hands in his pockets, "What did you ask the Dean for?"

Nate smiled, "An art studio open to the rest of the students."

Light chuckled, "Leaving a permanent mark on the school, I like it."


	19. The Sweetness Of Friendship

L slouched on the couches in the Dean's office, "Let me get this straight... All you want is cake?" The Dean shifted a suspicious glance to L.

L nodded silently, "Indeed, your selection of desserts is abysmal at best. I don't need anything else but that. Sugar helps me concentrate. Not enough sugar leads to no concentration."

The Dean shifted his stare to L's file, "Hmm, alright, I'll see to it starting this up coming week, so I can brief the chefs." He read L's file, "You don't want scholarship? Or anything of that nature?"

L raised an eyebrow and chewed on his thumbnail, "If I wanted that it would have been the first thing to be asked for. I would consider that higher than sweets. No, I simply want that. More sweets. It's a choice what the students take to eat, so, if they gorge themselves on sweets it's their own damnation. But, I shouldn't be forced to suffer due to the lack of common sense of others."

The Dean chuckled, "Your file reads Law Enforcement, you don't want anything for your future?"

L stared blankly at him, "I am already employed, provided, I keep my grade average above 3.8, I will have a full ride through college and a job to suit me."

The Dean stared at him astonished, "Oh. Well. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me coming from the Whammy Agency, they are one of our top funders."

L picked his backpack up, "I will depart now, I have to get to class, lest my roommates suspect I came, I don't want to be hassled for my choice in request." The Dean stood up and held his hand out, L stared pointed at him, "I don't care much for personal contact, I'll just take your word on it. It would be unwise to lie to me." He pulled the door open and walked down the hall.

The Dean folded his arms and chuckled, "What a strange group."

* * *

L filed in and sat next to Nate. Nate opened his book getting ready and L doodled in his notebook. Beyond walked in and dropped his head on the table. "Are you alright, Beyond?" L stared at the back of his head.

Beyond just simply shook his head, "No. I'll be alright though, don't worry… I might have set a smoke bomb off in Paul's locker… He may or may not know who did it."

Mello ran in ahead of Light cackling. L arched an eyebrow, "What's got you two laughing?"

Mello smirked, "Light. He's quite the trouble maker when he's stalling for Beyond to get away."

Light shrugged. "All I did was tie his shoelaces together…"

Mello laughed, "And stick gum to the inside of his hat after he fell."

Matt came into the class with a death glare on his roommates, "Does someone want to answer why I got a wedgie for something I didn't do?!"

Both Light and Mello looked away outside. Beyond sighed, "Sorry, Matt." Matt glared at Light and Mello who were innocently whistling.

He sat himself next to Beyond. "You guys suck."

Nate sat with his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, "My only question… Where did you get your hands on a smoke bomb… No better question, where do you get your hands on half the shit you get?"

Beyond shrugged, "I know a guy."

L arched an eyebrow, "That's not suspicious at all."

The teacher walked in and began his lesson. "Alright class, enough chatter, I'm sorry I am tardy, there was an incident in the hallways."

Mello snickered quietly and nudged Light who smirked. "You guys are terrible influences."

Mello winked, "But, we're worth it."

Light silently chuckled, "Yeah."


	20. Pranks And Rumors

Matt hopped up as the class rang for a break session, "Hey, in case I'm not back in time, take notes for me." He gave Beyond a quick poke. Beyond silently waved him off while nodding, head still on the desk.

Matt walked out of the class and bumped into Paul, "Back so soon for round two?"

He smirked, "Go ahead, I won't tell your dad, who I'm going to see right now. Or would I?" Paul narrowed his eyes and shoved Matt out of the way. Matt smirked smugly over his shoulder and continued to the Dean's office. He stopped at his assistant's desk. She nodded and got up.

She walked out of the Dean's office and waved him in. Matt stuck his head into the office curiously, "Mail! Come on in!"

Matt winced at his name and walked all the way into the office. "Please, call me Matt."

The Dean smiled and wrote in pen on Matt's file, 'Matt'. "What's up young man? Here for your request? Of course you are, lay it on me."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the casualness of the Dean, "Um. I want a video game system. Maybe a TV?" Matt bit his lip nervously.

The Dean raised his eyebrows, "Seriously? Hmm, I can do that… Seriously? Nothing else?"

Matt blinked a couple times, "I can have more?!"

The Dean busted out into a belly laughter, "Well, we can see."

Matt furrowed his brow in thought, "Well, I'm already here on scholarship. I can't really think of anything else I want, maybe, I could have another different game system?"

The Dean smiled, "Alright, make a list and I'll see what I can do."

Matt eagerly wrote his list and handed it to the Dean. "Thank you, sir." Matt smiled, "I should get back to class." Matt waved and rushed out of the office and ran down the hall.

The Dean put his glasses on read over the list, "A strange group indeed."

* * *

Matt ran into the classroom as the bell rang for break to be over, he sat in the chair and glanced at Beyond who seemed to have fallen asleep. He chuckled and poked Beyond's ribs, his eyes flew open, he sat straight up and shouted, "I told you I didn't eat it!"

Matt stared in shock along with the rest of the class and the teacher raised an eyebrow then started his lesson again. Beyond blushed a little from embarrassment and opened his notebook. L smirked, "Well. At least I know he's telling the truth now."

The class droned on, Light tapped his pen on his paper staring blankly at the board. "This, by far, has to be the most boring class I've endured all year…" He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

A notebook nudged his elbow and he shifted his eyes to the page. Clever, Mello leaves his notebook close enough to not raise suspicion of 'passing notes' in class but still have a conversation. Light smiled as he read the page, " _I don't even know what I want to ask for._ "

Light clicked his own and wrote on the page, fortunately Mello is right handed and Light is a lefty. " _Well… What's important to you? It doesn't have to be limited to just the time you're here. I asked for tuition help._ "

Mello read his message and widened his eyes, " _Seriously_?" Light only nodded in response. Mello started writing again, " _So, I can really do that? That would help my folks out so much. Thanks, Light._ " Light smiled.

The final bell rang after a long day. Matt gave Beyond a sharp elbow, "Hey man, what's the problem, are you not sleeping well?"

Beyond stretched, "No. I'm just really tired today and I don't know why."

L sighed, "If I'm keeping you awake just say so."

Beyond waved L off, "No. You're not the problem. I don't just, just sleepy I guess."

Nate smirked, "Says the boy who set off a smoke bomb in the hallways. Probably karma."

Beyond smiled, "Probably."

Mello sat thinking, "Light, would you go with me? To the Dean's office?"

Light shrugged, "Sure, but what do you want me for?"

Mello smirked, "So I don't ask for something stupid, keep me on track."

Light laughed and nodded. Mello stood up and started putting his books away, they walked out of the classroom making small talk on the way to the office. Some of Light's friends from the athletic division waved to both of them and they waved back. As they passed a group of Mello's friends from the theater division they all waved and greeted them. They were stopped by the group and Mello chatted with them, Light looked over his shoulder and sighed and pulled Mello out of the way of Beyond sprinting through the halls.

"I'll fucking kill you, Birthday!" Paul yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beyond ran passed them then ducked in the middle of the group and held his finger up to his lips. Then furrowed his eyebrows at Light and Mello, "What are you guys dating now?"

Mello blushed bright red, "No!" He tugged away from Light's arm, "He pulled me out of the way so your clumsy ass didn't run me over!"

Beyond nodded rubbing his chin, "Yeah. Probably would have trampled you." The group all chuckled. Paul ran passed them looking for Beyond. He rounded the corner and Beyond slipped out of the crowd and used both index fingers to point at the group, while walking backwards, "Thank you, and I will see you fabulously fantastic people later!" Beyond made a quick break for their room.

Light sighed, "Only he could pull something like that. Let's head up to the office, alright?"

Mello nodded and bid his friends farewell and walked with Light. Leaving the group to whisper about what Beyond said. "You know a nasty rumor is going to start now, right?"

Light shrugged, "I don't really care. Like I told Nate, I have bigger problems then who I'm dating or sleeping with." They waited outside the Dean's office.

The door opened and Mello stood up.


	21. Liberty and London

Mello gave a sheepish wave to the group of girls who they faced in the talent show, "So this isn't awkward at all."

Beyond pulled his cellphone out, "No one expects them to hang out with us. I, for one, hope they don't."

L sighed, "Ah, London. What a deceivingly sinful city."

Beyond smirked and pulled his phone up to his ear, Mello arched an eyebrow, "Who the fuck could you be calling?"

He chuckled, "I know a girl. Look, growing up in L.A, you meet a lot of interesting people." The line picked up and he smiled, "Lindsay! Darling! Guess whose in London… You know it. I was thinking we could catch up, been a minute."

Light sighed, "Company inbound."

Beyond hung the phone up, "She'll be here in thirty."

Nate blinked a couple times, "This isn't going to land us in jail, right?"

Beyond faux pouted and put a hand over his heart, "Ouch. No, she's clean and straight, she does Broadway now."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Who?"

Beyond gave a sinister grin, "Unlike you unlucky ladies, we have a tour guide… Well… Excluding L."

L shrugged, "I never really been long enough to know the city."

Beyond gave a chiding smile, "Enjoy your off campus time."

Takada sighed, "That's just it. We don't know where to go or what to do… None of us are from England."

L poked his lower lip, "Stay on the main streets, avoid charming gentlemen, and salespeople. Especially charming salespeople."

Mello chuckled, "London has an underground?"

L dropped his gaze to the ground, "More than you'd suspect. But, unlike the United States, it's surprisingly hard to get into. You'll be fine." Beyond tapped his foot and Light folded his arms.

Naomi gave a scowl, "Oh. Well, Misa! Meet your potential dates! Light and Beyond here are the runners for formal King!" She yanked a blonde girl out from around her, "Boys, this is Misa… Our Queen for the formal." Misa gave a small smile and waved.

Beyond held his hand out, "Misa… As in Armane?"

Her face lit up and she grabbed his hand with both hands and shook it vigorously, "Yes! They very one! Oh, Misa is so excited to meet a fan!"

Light smirked, "Is third person a thing for you?" He held his hand out, "Light." She crossed her arms over each other shaking the boys' hands.

"Misa doesn't understand…" She gave a puzzled stare.

"Beyond." He smiled at her quizzical stares.

Her eyes widened, "Birthday?!"

He blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Uh. Yeah."

Misa squealed, "Oh my! Misa Misa read an article about you and Light! You guys are big stars in your athletic division! Misa thinks she's star struck! Misa is a very big fan!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes slightly at the light exchange and Takada grinned and whispered, "Backfire."

Light arched an eyebrow and pointed, "Is your friend the punctual type?" His direction was towards a black limousine that was rounding the boulevard. The license plate on the front of the vehicle read, 'Lohan'.

Misa blinked a couple of times as Beyond took a couple steps back and braced himself. Nate stared in amazement, "As in THE Lohan?!"

A young strawberry blonde poured out of the back of the limo and ran down the path in high heels, squealing, "Beyond!" She dove into his arms, "You stupid!" She swatted him with her handbag several times, "You promised you'd keep in touch!"

Beyond laughed loudly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!" She stopped her playful swats and smiled brightly and hugged him again softly, "I missed you, you look great!" He patted her back softly.

She pulled back from his arms, "Not so shabby yourself, mister! Oh! Friends!? Introductions, Beyond! Don't make me out to be rude!"

Beyond laughed and placed a hand on the small of her back, "Lindsay, These are my roommates and best friends."

She waved, "Hi everyone!" She gave a pleasant smile and reached her hand out. They all looked at each other a little uneasy.

Light stepped forward and took her hand softly, she smirked and gave him a strong handshake. He chuckled, "I'm Light, the shy one hiding behind me is L." She gave a small wave to him, he poked his head around Light a gave a sheepish finger wiggle. "The two staring with their mouths open is Nate and Mello, and the red head is Matt." Matt gave a small nod and waved to her. She waved back to him.

Beyond smirked, "Hey Misa, how about you ditch these losers and hang out with the cool kids." Naomi gave him a glare and Lindsay gave him a disheartened glance. "I'm kidding! Jeez, alright, guess we're stuck together, where to first, Lindsay?" He sighed.

She turned and gave a huge smile, "First! Coffee!"


	22. Connections

Lindsay eyed her limousine, "I'm pretty sure we'll all fit! Might be a squeeze, but, we'll be alright!" She giggled, "Let's go then! Oh, I'm so excited."

Beyond arched an eyebrow, "Ladies first." He girls all eyed each other and got in first. Lindsay grinned and shoved the boys in before her.

Everyone laughed as they squeezed in, Lindsay sat herself between Misa and Beyond, "Bernie, can you take us to 2Love?" The driver nodded and they limo coasted to the streets. "It's my all time favorite. It's right across the river from Parliament, so, if you have never seen it get your cameras ready!"

The group happily chatted amongst each other through an approximately twenty minute drive. The limousine rolled up to the curb of the café that read, '2 Love Tea & Coffee House'. Bernie opened the door and smiled cheerfully, "Thanks, Burns! Um, let's say an hour? So, we aren't clogging traffic, did you want me to grab you something before we left so you can have a cup of delicious?"

Lindsay chatted with her driver as everyone got out, Mello stared at their surroundings, "Beyond… Remind me not to mess with you… Like anywhere, you seem to have connections."

Beyond grinned and winked, "You have no idea. Funny story, I actually met Lindsay while trying to pick pocket her boyfriend at the time."

Lindsay walked up to the group and put her driver's order in her purse, "Whose ready for warm and delicious?!" She walked into the shop and greeted the baristas warmly, "Brought a real crowd this time!" She whirled around, "And since you're all from different places, make sure to sign their guest book and pin their map!" She laughed and walked up to the counter, "Can I start a tab?"

The group signed the book and Light wandered over to the map, "Wow. That's a lot of pins." One of the baristas handed them a small collection of pins. And Light handed the pins to the others.

Beyond leaned against the wall with a smirk watching everyone talking and smiling with each other. Lindsay leaned next to him, "You've made some good friends. I can't believe you still talk to Naomi though."

Beyond shifted a smile to her, "Not willingly." They both laughed slightly.

L studied the case of sweets and everyone waited for their orders. Lindsay stood next to him staring into the case, "You can order some. I might steal one though!" She smiled and winked.

The group started to shuffle out to the balcony with the view of the river and Light took a picture of Parliament and sent it to Sayu. He got a response quickly. He smiled and started texting her.

The girls all talked to each other and, Lindsay sat with L talking about different sweets. Lindsay's phone chimed and she looked down, "You've got to be kidding me!" Beyond leaned over, "The girl for the set of this upcoming show is sick! Poor thing, I hope she gets better, but this unfortunately cuts our visit short."

Beyond smiled, "That's alright. You can leave us here, we'll manage. The school already has pick up plans. Don't worry, go take care of business."

Lindsay stood up and hugged Beyond, "It was so good to see you! I'm glad you're in a good school, you keep up your grades or I'll be there to scold you personally!" She shook her finger at him like a mother. She smiled and hugged him again, "Oh! You've done so much growing up, I'm proud of you! Not that little scruffy kid anymore! Although…" She messed up Beyond's hair, "Still scruffy." She giggled and skipped in.

Beyond rolled his eyes and blushed as everyone laughed at him. He slinked inside and stood at the bar, "Let me pay for this."

She scrunched her nose, "No way! Keep your money, it's the least I can do since I have to bounce so early." She paid the barista, "I'll leave the tip up to you, how about that?" She smiled and took Bernie's coffee with her, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Keep chasing your dreams, Beyond."

He smiled and gave her a small wave, then glanced at the barista, "Um. What would be a fair tip… What fifteen percent?"

Lindsay waited for her car and she waved to everyone on the deck, "Bye! It was nice meeting all of you! L, you have my number! We'll go pastry sailing sometime!" She gave an excited wave and got in the car.

Beyond walked out and was met with the eyes of everyone, "What?"

Light smirked, "Seriously?! What?!"

Beyond smiled, "Like I said, L.A draws an interesting crowd. I lived a colorful life. Stop staring at me!"

The group laughed, "So, where to next?" Mello said watching more people walk into the shop, "I really don't want to deal with too large of groups. So I think it's best we all separated into our normal clique." Beyond smiled softly at him and nodded.

Light shrugged and stood next to Beyond, "Anywhere is fine by me."

The boys all stood up and gathered leaving the girls to all stare at each other. Beyond shifted his weight, "I mean, your school is coming to get you when you're done, right?"

Naomi sighed, "Yes. Beyond. They are."

He smirked, "Good then we don't have to worry about you." The boys all started to shuffle out of the shop and Beyond waved to the girls, "Later. Oh, hang on. Misa, give me your phone." Misa scrambled to pull her phone from her purse and handed it to him. He entered in an entry, "Cool, so, I gave you my number, text me sometime." He winked at her making her blush brightly.

He ran to catch up with the group, Nate shook his head, "You're not actually attracted to that are you?"

Beyond gave a devious smirk, "No. It's all about breaking down the social norms. That little stunt will put the girls at odds with each other. Also. It's all about connections. You never know when having a model in your back pocket could come in handy."

L mused while chewing on his thumbnail, "You're either an idiot or your diabolical."


	23. King Birthday

The group of boys walked down the street all talking. Beyond stopped and stared at a statue. "What are you staring at? It's just a statue." Matt tilted his head as he asked.

Beyond smiled, "Because statues leave tip hats on the ground. It's a man."

The group gathered around and stared at the man who was covered in gold paint. "Whoa. I've only ever seen L be that still."

L rolled his eyes and watched the crowds around them, "I see ice cream."

Light sighed as he got tugged away, "You and your sweets." L smiled at Light making him blush slightly. Mello laughed at Light but stopped laughing when Matt tugged him to the ice cream vendor. Near and Beyond stared at each other for a moment then shrugged and followed them. Beyond dropped a tip in the hat before following everyone.

Beyond looked at his watch, "Just for the record… We are supposed to come back before six."

Mello scrunched his face, "For what?"

Light smirked, "So they can crown Beyond."

Beyond chuckled, "Screw you, Light."

He smiled as Near and Matt chuckled, "He's right."

Beyond stared at the two, "What?"

L smirked, "You won… By a single vote." L continued to happily eat his ice cream, haunched over on the bench wiggling his toes.

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "Light… Can I hurt him now?"

Light sighed and wet a napkin, "No Beyond, L, you're getting it everywhere. What are you? Five?" Everyone laughed at Light who was cleaning up L.

"He's worse than a mom!" Mello cackled out. Light blinked a couple times and chuckled, L just sat silently blushing.

Beyond smiled at the group and flipped his phone open. Beyond put his hand in his pocket and waited for the rest. Light stood next to him, "Are you alright?" Beyond smiled and nodded. Light sighed, "You're a terrible liar."

Beyond smiled, "I'm fine, Light… Just thinking."

Light smiled, "About?"

Beyond shrugged, "Stuff. Why do you care?"

Light shrugged, "You're my best friend, I think I'm allowed to worry. That's all."

Beyond looked down then glanced back at Light, "Yeah. It's not important. Just… Stupid stuff, I'll get over it."

Light smiled and placed his hand on Beyond's shoulder, "I'm here if you need me." Mello jumped on Light's back nearly tipping him before he could regain balance. "Ack! Mello!" Beyond smiled weakly as the school's car came down the street.

Beyond glanced down at his phone and responded to the text message that Lindsey and Misa had sent him. Matt chuckled, "Quite the ladies man."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Jealous?"

Matt smirked, "No. You're in hell." Matt got into the car and they all waited for Beyond who chuckled and got in the car.

* * *

The auditorium was packed full of every student as they all excitedly chatted about the upcoming Spring formal. The student representatives from each grade all took the stage, "We all know that recently we've been voting then revoting and voting again. Finally, all of the tallies have been counted, including the ones from the girls school!"

The senior representative smiled, "We figured they're more into that than we are so we let them have a crack at our candidates… Well, at least the elected Queens."

The junior class representative smiled, "We have also decided to do things a little different this year in light of the events that happened last year, as you know, or may not know, the last spring formal King and Queen were mugged, so, we decided to have the runner ups as Prince and Princess.

Light hung his head, "Oh hell…" Beyond laughed and playfully pushed Light's shoulder.

The representatives began calling their elects up to the stage with them. Before long Light and Beyond were called, "Beyond Birthday as freshman King, and Light Yagami as freshman Prince."

The crowd all clapped as they all made their way up to the stage. Beyond grabbed Light's wrist, "If I'm going, you're going down with me."

Light sighed, "What are friends for… I think I'm going to be sick."

The representatives handed the mic to the King elects and nodded, the other classes began their speeches and addressed the crowd, Beyond's eyes widened, "Were we supposed to prepare a speech?"

The representatives widened his eyes, "You didn't?!"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, "Fuck it." Light sighed.

The lights focused themselves on Beyond, "Well. I didn't realize what a big deal this was, so I don't have a nice rehearsed speech, so I'm gonna split it for what it is, Thank you for putting me in my place…" Beyond smiled, "I'm just kidding." A large number of the crowd quietly laughed. "Even though this basically is just about labeling my own personal hell, as I hate crowds. That aside, I really do want to thank you, apparently, I'm a decent enough guy for all of you to have reluctantly voted for me."

"We love you Beyond!"

Beyond smiled, "And I love you too, random flamboyant dark blur!" The crowd all chuckled, "But seriously, I'm glad you all think highly enough of me… Or just wanted to laugh at me. Either way, I've met the freshman Queen, she's hot and thank you for the opportunity." The crowd all laughed as Beyond shoved the mic to the representative, "There, there's your fucking speech." He put his hands in his pockets and walked off the stage.

The representative sighed and nodded at Light who nearly bolted off the stage.


	24. The Start of Something

Beyond sighed to himself, "This blows…" Light smiled. "Are you sure you won't come with me anyway? I mean… Trust me, if anyone would be the third wheel it would be Misa…"

Light laughed hollowly, "Just try to enjoy yourself. Hmm?" Light pushed Beyond's bangs out of his face.

Beyond rolled his eyes and he shook his bangs back into his eyes. "Still sucks…"

Light sighed, "Really? I think it's a blessing in disguise, she doesn't get out of the float ride no matter how sick she is… Remind me to bring hand sanitizer…"

Beyond smiled softly, "I'll bring the face mask… The last time you were sick we did some weird shit to make you better."

Light let out a loud heart warming laugh, "Yeah… Matt brought me a lemon… Seriously. What was I supposed to do with that?"

Beyond smiled at Light's laugh, "Well. I guess I should go stand out with the rest of the dopes."

Light smiled at Beyond, "Yeah. You look nice."

Beyond blushed slightly, "Thanks to you. I'll see you later, probably tomorrow, you go to sleep early…" Beyond ducked out of the room leaving Light staring at the back of him confused.

* * *

Beyond waited at the back of the group of the eager males. Beyond rolled his eyes after hearing most of their plans, _'Is this seriously how most guys think..? Shit… These poor girls.'_

The limousine pulled up and the guys started getting in, Beyond glanced back and sighed before climbing in, he reluctantly sat next to Misa who smiled pleasantly at him, "Hi. Nice to see you again."

He nodded politely at her, his scarlet eyes darting around the limo at the females who were clueless of the males plans, he leaned in to Misa, "Hey, let's ditch the pervert squad. I have no intention of carrying on this sick little tradition. I think it's disrespectful and disgusting…"

She smiled brightly at him and whispered back, "Thank you… I knew I was right to vote for you." _'You won by a single vote.'_ Beyond smiled a little bitterly. "What do you want to do then?"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, "Guess that depends where we get dropped off at…"

He smirked at her taking her hand into his, "We'll think of something."

* * *

The limo came to a stop the other boys got out, Beyond stepped out and held his hand out for Misa, she smiled softly at him, placing her hand into his to be assisted out of the vehicle. "Thank you." They walked behind the other couples and ducked into a small quite restaurant. The hostess smiled at the two and led them to a quiet booth next to a window.

Beyond sat across from Misa and interlaced his fingers together, "So. Modeling, what's that like?"

Misa looked up and smiled sweetly, "Tiring actually! Not that I'm complaining, I'm building a great portfolio!"

Beyond smiled softly as the waiter set glasses of water in front of them. Misa looked over the menu, "I don't think I've ever seen so many selections… I'm overwhelmed."

Beyond sighed, "Order whatever, just don't break the bank… I'm not made of money like the jerk squad."

Misa laughed softly, "What are you getting?"

Beyond smiled softly, "I ate already..." Misa smiled again. She ordered a house salad.

"You don't want to be here do you?"

Beyond glanced up, "No. It's not you. I'm just not a fan of formal anything…"

Misa nodded softly, "I totally get it. Naomi told me a lot about you… Either she lied a lot, or you're acting very well."

Beyond leaned back and folded his arms with an amused smirk, "Probably a mix of both."

They both cracked a smile and laughed slightly, "Well. I've seen no reason not to like you of be friends with you. You know… She's just sore, as soon as she saw your name on the ballots she lost her shit. I think she still has a thing…"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, "Too late!"

Misa smiled, "What are they like?" She smirked knowingly.

Beyond narrowed his eyes in thought, "They're kind, sensible, logical… Too good for me." Beyond smiled and winked at her, "Enough about that. My love life is depressing. Are you excited about all this?"

Misa looked down and blushed slightly, "Not really. I didn't really want anything to do with this. I had hoped the other girl would win. But, I guess as long as I'm with someone who isn't angled at one thing, I'll be alright." She looked up and smiled brightly.

Beyond subconsciously gave her a crooked half smile back. "Yeah. We'll get through this fiasco together, so want to actually be friends? Like, actually talk to each other after all this?"

Misa nodded quickly, "I would love that, first of all because you, yourself, are pretty cool, down to earth, I can respect that. And, it'll get under Naomi's skin." She gave a devious smile.

Beyond tried to choke back the chuckle that was consuming his throat, "Yes, Misa. I think we'll make great friends."

After a couple hours of laughing and talking Beyond nudged her hand, "Hey, our ride is back, ready?"

Misa nodded, "Most definitely. Since everyone is super uptight about it, I'll say it now, say hi to your roommates for me!"

He smirked and opened the door for her, "Sure. They'd like that."

She blushed softly and smiled sweetly. "Thanks…"


	25. You and Me

Beyond yanked Light's wrist up to look at his watch. Light playfully rolled his eyes and yanked his arm back, "Whatever. At least you know who your date is. Apparently, the poor girl is so ill the runner up behind her is coming in her place."

Nodding the raven haired boy tugged at his own tie nervously, "Light. I don't do this kind of shit for a reason."

Sighing softly the brunette smirked and readjusted Beyond's deep red shirt underneath his coat and gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine. It's just one time." He paused and bit his lip tenderly, "You look nice."

Beyond took a shaky breath, "Are you sure I can't just take you?" Light let out a loud laugh as the girls came out of the changing room. Both boys looked up in anticipation. Both of their eyes widened when Misa approached them. She wore a Southern Belle Lolita goth styled ball gown. She wore deep red rubies that dangled from her ears and neckline elegantly. Her shining blonde hair tied into a loosely styled braid with small sanguine rose blossoms tied into it, a glistening crown tangled into her hair tactfully. She released a bright smile past her cherry colored lips, at Beyond's expression. His eyebrows were raised, mouth hanging open slightly with wide eyes. "Wow…"

Misa giggled quietly as she lifted the obsidian haired boy's chin up, shutting his mouth, "Oh, quit." She blushed when he lifted her scarlet velvet gloved hand up and gently kissed the back of it.

He narrowed his eyes playfully and betrayed a seductive smirk, "How could I not? You're gorgeous. I'm probably going to need to keep a bat at my side." The blonde's blush deepened in color when he wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking with her towards the exit.

Light's eyes fell on a girl with long black hair. His resplendent eyes widened with realization who it was. "Naomi? Wow. What happened to your pink hair?"

She nervously clutched her A-line styled mocha dress at the flaring hem at her waist. The dress hugged her midsection tightly as elegant layers of mocha and cream silk dangled towards the floor in a flare style. Dropping her olive hued eyes from Light's golden irises, "Oh. I got tired of it and decided my natural black was better for me anyway…" Canary diamonds complemented her complexion, dress and eyes flawlessly.

The brunette held his arm out for her with a comforting smile caressing his features, "It looks nice." Naomi smiled meekly back at him, interlocking her arm with his and followed him out. Beyond smirked at Light and mouthed, 'Well, that sucks.' The brunette only offered a shrug in response. Naomi smiled at Light when he held his hand out to help her into the freshman carriage. She placed her hand into his with uncertainty, _'I can't let my guard down around him. He is still Beyond's best friend.'_ Her olive eyes trailed back to the young man who was talking with Beyond before the others filed out with their respective dates.

Misa leaned forward and winked, "This'll be fun, no?"

Naomi startled from her thoughts and shifted her gaze to the blonde. "By whose standard?" She gave a dull stare towards the path ahead where people waited with cameras, mostly parents and school yearbook photographers. Even a couple local news papers, resting her head on a partially closed hand she let out a drawn out, but quiet sigh.

A lighthearted laugh was heard from the blonde, "Fun as in the envious stares, the renowned fame of being right here in this carriage." She flitted her eyes towards the two males who were talking quietly among themselves. "I bet if we played our cards right we could snag both of them." She gave a playful wink, "Wouldn't that be something? Class president dating the JV quarterback? And the perfect jab at Beyond." A devious smile curved around her plump lips.

The ebony haired girl sighed and chuckled, "To be honest? I just want tonight to go off without a hitch of drama. It's bad enough as it sits. I just want to be civil. You can honestly have him, he's a nice guy. Treat him right."

Misa blinked a couple of times before giving a sincere smile, "You're a lot nicer than everyone gives you credit for."

Naomi hung her head slightly in a dejected manner, "Thanks?"

Both girls shifted a glance at the young men as they sat next to their dates. Light smiled and caught Naomi's attention. "I guess. You're supposed to have this." He placed a shining tiara, that glittered as the light reflected off it, on her brow. Her breath caught when he tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'd say you look more like a princess now. You left before she could put it in your hair."

Releasing a bright blush and twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers nervously Naomi nodded, glancing her eyes away from Light. _'Damnit! Why does he have to be an absolute sweetheart!'_

Misa smiled sweetly, "What did you guys talk about?" The carriage rolled forward as the steady Clydesdale started to move.

Beyond smirked at Light, "How dumb this whole charade is. How nice you both looked. General stuff. Were we supposed to talk about something else?" The brunette laughed quickly leaning his arm on the side of the carriage and masked his smile with the palm of his hand. The blonde shifted a curious expression towards Light.

A brief gust blew by and Naomi shivered. Misa smirked, "Still not used to the cold?" The ebony haired girl shook her head as she rubbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened when a coat landed gently over her shoulders, shielding her from the chilled gusts. She shifted an unsure glance towards Light, who smiled pleasantly at her, but remained wordless. She subconsciously returned the smile and waved at the crowd, a slow and small, genuine smile creeping along her lips. Misa blew kisses to the crowd with a grand smile. Both boys rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"It's a little overwhelming… All the cameras and people… Makes you a little on the edge." Beyond remarked as he stared mindlessly at the crowd as they passed. Light nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

The carriage came to three stops before it was time to enter the hall. Beyond held his hand out for Misa who gracefully carried herself from the carriage and interlocked her arm with his. They waited for Naomi and Light.

Light waited for Naomi with his hand out for her. She grasped his hand and less than elegantly stumbled on the small ridge from the doorway of the carriage. She lost her grip and started to fall forward. _'Damned shoes!'_ She closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact, _'What a fine mess this is.'_ She peeked an eye open when she landed against a pair of arms. She glanced up and blushed furiously at the young man who caught her and held her bridal style, "Uh. Thanks… I'm not used to heels… I normally wear flats or tennis shoes." She bashfully looked away from the amber hued eyes. A timid apology followed as Light set her down and steadied her, "I'm sorry. I promise. I'm not clumsy."

Light smiled at her and held his arm out for her, "It's alright, even if you are." She sheepishly grinned and locked arms with him.

The couples entered the grand hall passing through the classic Gothic styled arch and entered into a grand room that was decorated in fresh flowers and ribbons. The room was illuminated a soft blue. A couple loud huffs were heard before a terrifying sneeze. Naomi blushed brightly, "Sorry… Allergies." She blinked a couple of times when Beyond snapped his fingers, turned around to her and pulled a small pill out of his pocket, that was in the wrapper. "What's that?"

He smirked, "You always had awful allergies. I figured you'd forget to take something for it." Beyond smirked and scratched the back of his head. "So, I brought it along. I just forgot about it until now. Sorry."

Naomi took it from his hand, "Thanks, you didn't have to worry about it." He gave her a shrug. "I mean it. Thanks. Tonight would have been awful without it." She smiled sincerely as she interlocked arms with Light again. Misa smiled as the raven wrapped an arm around her waist and walked to their table.

Seating themselves at the white cloth covered table that had a single lit candle and small crown of flowers encircling it. They watched the crowd grow larger and larger. A senior representative from each school took the stage, "Thank you all for being here!" Naomi knocked back the medication with a glass of water as they spoke. _'He really has changed over the years.'_ "We'll start with a dance from our royals!"

Naomi chuckled when she heard Light cursing in Japanese, 'Just can't seem to leave us the hell alone.'

She glanced at him and responded in fluent Japanese, 'Something about being put on a pedestal? I can honestly say, I think I'll be a bigger bitch next year, so I don't get voted in like this again.'

The brunette's brilliant eyes landed on Naomi with a surprised glance, he cracked a full bodied, blinding smile. She blushed and smiled, tucking a rogue lock of hair behind her ear. She glanced up at his velvety voice, 'So you speak Japanese, then?'

She nodded, 'I'm half Japanese, my mother insisted that I learn it. Guess it finally came in handy.'

"Come on up! Our lovely couples voted by their peers!" The couples reluctantly stood and shuffled behind the upbeat upper class-man 'royalty'. "We traditionally start with a couples dance! We hope that everyone enjoys themselves tonight. Remember! Be responsible! Rides back to the campuses will start as early as 10:00!"

Light shifted a smile towards Naomi and held his hand out as the lights dimmed down and the melody of 'You and Me – Lifehouse' played. The raven haired girl shrugged her shoulders up bashfully and placed her hand into his.

Naomi closed her eyes as she was tugged into his arms, she smiled softly when his arms wrapped around her and his hands landed on her waist tenderly. Resting her head against his collarbone, she blushed and smiled wider when she heard him singing along to the lyrics of the song. _'He smells like a musky vanilla. I wonder if that's his natural scent?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Behold! The elusive update, living in its natural habitat! ^.^**

 **Updated as requested! - Reviews fuel my update gauge ;)**

 **To my readers, Thank you for being ever patient with me and my abysmal update rate. As stated on my profile page. I will always look into updating specific stories upon the request, even if it's sooner than I had originally intended. :)**


	26. Aftermath

"Naomi! Come with me!" Misa clapped their hands together and dragged her to the bathroom.

Light and Beyond glanced at each other and laughed. Rest of their roommates approached their table, "Mind if a bunch of losers join you?"

The two boys glanced at each other and laughed again. "About time you idiots showed up." Beyond said behind a smirk. Glancing down he raised an eyebrow, "L… Where are your shoes?"

L rubbed his barefoot against his leg while balancing, "Shoes are awful."

Matt smirked and sat himself down, "So… How are the dates?"

Mello joined next to Matt and rested his chin on his interlocked hands, "Better question. How awkward is it to have to be here with your best friends ex?"

Light laughed and glanced back at the girls who were approaching, "We talked about that already. His loss."

Beyond smirked and shrugged. "Can't have them all."

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip and crouched in a chair next to Light, "That's incredibly cheeky." His dark charcoal eyes narrowed, "What do you two have planned?"

Rolling his eyes Beyond laughed, "Look. Misa is clearly into me and Naomi is definitely into Light. We play our cards right and happy endings all around."

Nate scowled walking up with some drinks, "Oh, that's horrid."

"I don't know about Light here, but I'm no Prince Charming. Never claimed to be." Beyond folded his arms and gave a girl a sidelong glance before shooting her a sly wink, making her blush brightly and giggle with her friends.

The silver haired boy sighed at Beyond, "Just don't procreate… The world can't even handle one of you."

Beyond arched an eyebrow with a smirk, "Nate. I carry on me at all times three items. I mean it. I leave our room, I have these three things every time." He held up his pinky finger up. "One: Switchblade." He flicked his ring finger up. "Two: Cigarettes." Raising his middle finger in a sarcastic manner, "Three: A condom."

'Good for you – Selena Gomez' started to pulse a sensual beat through the sound system and Misa grabbed Beyond's hand yanking him towards the dance floor. He shot the others a smug smirk and a casual wave. Naomi sat next to Light with a dumbfounded expression and a faint blush. She glanced over to Misa who had plastered herself against the raven haired boy, her fingers netted into his hair, pulling him closer to herself.

L watched with a tiny smile as Beyond's fingers visibly tightened around her waist as she whispered into his ear. "At least it seems they have the same bad intentions for each other."

Light folded his arms and sighed, "No one said the guy was a saint."

Nate sighed with Light, "Don't worry, Naomi. Light isn't a douchebag. Is he." The white haired boy stared pointedly at the brunette, his eyes narrowing accusingly.

Light smirked at the accusing tone. "Of course not." The brunette knew this wasn't an inquiry, it was an order. He shrugged casually, "That isn't something I plan ahead for. Unlike my counterpart there."

Naomi nodded and produced a condom from between her fingers below the table's edge. "Good to know, I'm here with a gentleman." She shifted a lustful stare into Light's honeyed gaze. Not breaking eye contact he gently slipped the condom from her grasp and tucked it up his sleeve.

He flashed a disarming smile, "Of course. I would never put my wants above another's."

Naomi let a deceivingly innocent grin spread across her face, "Let's dance."

L lifted himself from her perch like crouch in the chair and grabbed his shoes with one hand and stuffed the other in his pocket walking outside. Nate watched him stand up and leave. Releasing a long sigh he stood up and followed the boy.

He stood next to L at the pick up point for the returning buses. "Not that you'll answer me… But is everything alright?"

L nodded, placing his index finger in between his lips, "Yes. I just would rather return to our dorm than watch the mating ritual of hormone driven teenagers."

The white haired boy nodded contently, "Me too. So I'll ride along." They waited in comfortable silence as the first bus towards the boys school rolled up.

* * *

Singular typing could be sounded from the room as Matt and Mello walked into the room giggling amongst themselves. L glanced up from his laptop, "How was the rest of the dance?" Nate glanced up from his sketchbook at the two entering the room before flitting his eyes back down.

Mello smirked at the white haired boy, "How come you guys left so early?" He reached into the chest at the end of his bed, digging around inside it almost absentmindedly. Holding the solid wood lid up higher, the blonde patted further down and grabbed a chocolate bar before glancing back to L who hadn't made a single movement since they entered the room.

L's deep voice hummed slightly before answering, "I am displeased with spending any social energy towards group activities that are both trivial and a waste of my time. The dance? A waste of time. I have other matters of greater importance."

Matt raised an eyebrow as he loosened his tie, "Huh?"

The raven haired boy sighed deeply, "I am already employed in a position that requires much of my attention." His voice trailed off as Beyond walked into the room and flopped face first into his bed. "Greetings, Beyond. How was the remainder of your time?" He received a half assed thumbs up, but no other movements were made. L gave a tiny smile, "As I said before. Not only a wasteful expense of time. But, apparently, energy as well."

Light walked in shortly after tapping at his phone screen. "Hey guys." He commented without looking up from his phone.

Nate looked up and gave a small wave to Light, "Have fun?" The brunette nodded as he sat himself on his bed and started taking his shoes off.

Mello leaned over to poke Beyond. An abrupt low growl-like groan was heard. The blonde yanked his hand back and pointed to him in a questioning manner while staring at Light.

Light smirked and set his phone down, "Beyond. What did we learn?" All the boys stared at Beyond expectantly. But, still he continued to lay on his bed only mumbling incoherently into his pillow.

L rolled his eyes and continued to type at his computer. Nate glanced back down to his sketch pad before flipping the page and sketching a new drawing. His eyes occasionally flicking over to Beyond. Matt blinked a couple times in confusion before shrugging and changed into his sweatpants. Light chuckled under his breath and continued to change as well. Mello continued to stare at the seemingly lifeless body of his roommate, "What?"

Beyond lifted his face from his pillow letting his ebony locks fall into his face, "I said. The bitch is nuts." He slowly dragged his body back up into a sitting position before pulling his overcoat off. "I liked it though." The corners of his mouth tugged upwards briefly as he loosened his tie.

The blonde gasped leaving his mouth open as he gawked at the obsidian locked boy, "Holy fuck! What the hell happened to your neck?! Did you get into a fight?!" Beyond smirked and nodded gently running his fingers over the deep purple bruise on his neck. Folding his arms, Mello huffed, "Did you at least kick his ass?"

A deep chuckle was heard from the raven haired boy, "Her. It was worth it." He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal bright red marks all along the entire length of his back. Some points the skin had broken and had a forming scab on it. Nate returned his eyes towards Beyond and stared at him with wide eyes. Mello sputtered out as he received a smug smirk from vermilion eyed boy. "As I said. Worth it."

The blonde flicked his eyes at Light who shrugged, "Do you have anything that awful?!"

The brunette shook his head, "No… I can say I think think neither of us got that violent with each other." Light collapsed onto his bed facing the ceiling with a cryptic smile, "Couldn't have been that bad considering the question of my relationship status came into play after the fact."

L gave Light a sidelong glance, "And you told her?"

Glancing his golden hued eyes over to L, he smiled slightly, "That someone else had caught my attention. And that I'm not currently seeking a relationship with anyone."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, L glanced back at his computer. "Who would have infatuated Light in such a manner, I wonder…" L's voice trailed slightly as his words drawled.

Light smirked and pulled his blankets over his head, "I doubt they've even noticed me."


End file.
